Fires of Love
by Directorchic16
Summary: Zuko and his uncle join the avatar, but will Zuko finally put his past behind him, so he can move on with his life? What will his travels with the avatar bring? Zutara. Chapter 13 now up! Please R&R!
1. Ring of Fire

_A/N__: Hey this is my first story ever! So please tell me if you like it. This is what I_ _think_ _should happen after the episode_ **The Chase.** _This story does not include the episode_ **Bitter Work** _which I haven't seen yet (I only know the name because I looked it up on my TV). Oh and lines that are in italics and not bolded are the same as thought bubbles._

**Fires of Love**

It was a cheery morning despite the events of the day before. Katara remembered how Zuko had yelled at them to go away after the battle with that girl. But she knew she had to do something for the old man she couldn't let him die even though he was Fire Nation and traveling with Zuko. He had helped them fight off that Fire Nation girl, he couldn't be all bad and neither could Zuko, there had to be good in there somewhere.

She made up her mind.

"Aang?" she said "I'm going back to help the old man who was with Zuko."

"What?" Sokka nearly fell over in surprise "Why?"

"Sokka, he helped us, we owe it to him to go back and help, and if you won't come I'm going alone"

"No you're not, I'm coming too." A soft voice behind Katara said with finality.

"Why do you want to come Toph?" Katara was confused, why would Toph want to come and help an old man?

"He helped me when I left y'all and went on my own, so I owe him something too." Toph said softly.

"Good, then Toph and I will take Appa and be back by night fall you boys stay here." With that the two girls hopped on Appa and left.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aang, who had said no word to Katara on the matter, asked Sokka, who fell over in surprise.

Meanwhile, a few miles away in the abandoned town, Zuko, who had not slept that night, was still crying and totally freaking out over the issue of his Uncle, who was in a lot of pain.

"Uncle, what am I going to do now?" Zuko said softly.

He lay down on his back and faced the sun, hoping the spirits would take him then and there. Then he saw it, the avatar's flying bison. He jumped to his feet wondering why the avatar was coming back, but when he looked at the bison he saw that it was just the two girls the avatar was traveling with. Expecting a fight, he leapt into his battle stance just as the bison landed. The water tribe girl and a girl in green jumped off the animal.

"Zuko." The water peasant said. What did she want?

"I thought I told you and your friends to go away, water peasant!" He screamed at them. The water tribe girl, seeing that he would not listen to them, quickly opened the water skin at her side and froze his feet to the ground and his arms to his side, the girl in green then made sure that he couldn't melt the ice by reinforcing it with stone. To tired to fight, Zuko stayed still.

"What do you water peasant?" he spat at them.

"We want to help you."

"Yeah right, wat-" She cut him off by freezing his mouth shut.

"Now listen to me, I can heal people, I can help this man," She pointed to the old man doubled over in pain. "and I'm not going to let someone as stubborn as you stop me! Now, I need my water back to heal him." She took away the water and the other girl put the stone that was binding him back into the earth and they walked over to his uncle.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he got up.

"Why did you help us fight off that girl?"

"First her name is Azula, second she's my sister and third she's hunting me too." _Why am I telling her this?_

"So you're not hunting us anymore?"

"No, I suppose not."

She quickly healed Iroh and stood up.

"Then why don't you come with us?" She asked "We can fight Azula together."

"No, I-." He was quickly cut off by Iroh who was trying to sit up.

"Boy, am I stiff." He said as he sat up. Zuko rushed to his side and supported him.

"Uncle, you're okay!"

"He's your uncle?" The girl said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Iroh, what is yours?"

"My name is Katara and this is Toph."

"Katara, that is a pretty name, and I have met you before, Toph," He said "I hope you and your friends have gotten along well since I last saw you."

"Yes, and thank you for your advice." Toph said.

"It was my pleasure" Iroh said happily. "Now, I heard something about joining parties, sounds like a good idea."

"But Uncle-."

"No buts, Zuko, you should accept help when it is offered to you."

"But Uncle!"

"No more!" Iroh said with finality, Zuko would not be able to sway him now. The sulky Zuko and the cheerful Iroh climbed onto the back of the bison and the two girls followed suit. Katara climbed to the beasts head and said "Appa, yip yip!" and they took off into the sky. Iroh laughed as they shot into the air, obviously excited. Zuko, on the other hand, hung on to the saddle trying to not fall off and look dignified at the same time.

Now back to Sokka and Aang. The whole time that the girls were gone all they did was ask each other what they should do. Finally they saw Appa flying back towards them.

"Look Aang, it's Katara and Toph!" said Sokka excitedly.

"Yeah, but there are four people on Appa's back, who did they bring back?" Aang asked obviously confused.

Appa came gracefully to a stop in front of the boys and they could hardly believe who got off. Zuko stepped off of Appa's back only to be almost attacked by Sokka, but Zuko stepped out of the way just in time, and Sokka crashed into Appa's large, hairy side.

"Katara! What are these two doing here? Did they force you to bring them here?" Sokka yelled at his sister.

"Sokka calm down! I asked if they wanted to travel with us and they said yes." Katara said trying to calm her brother down.

"Hey, I didn't say yes Uncle made me!" Zuko said defiantly.

"It was for your own good. Besides, they have food and you are so skinny" Iroh told him.

"Uncle!"

"Katara, I can't believe that you asked the Fire Nation **_Prince _**to travel with us!" Sokka yelled in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter they are with us now." Aang said to end the argument. After that everyone was quiet, and went to work to get dinner and to get the camp ready for night. Iroh made tea, Katara went to go get water, Zuko started the fire, Sokka and Aang went to go find fruit, and Toph prepared her stuff for the night.

After Zuko was done with the fire he decided to go and practice his fire bending in case he ran into Azula again, and he was sure that he would run into her if he was traveling with the avatar. As he walked around the trees he saw that girl there by the water, the girl that had asked if he and Uncle wanted to travel with her and her friends. Not wanting to disturb her he stayed where he was and watched her. _She's really pretty in the setting sun. Wait why am I thinking this! She's a water peasant and I'm a prince! Banished prince. _He shifted his position and stepped on a twig, it made a loud crack. _Damn! _ She turned around and saw him. He came out of the bushes and slowly made his way toward her.

"Hi," She said softly "What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Why do you care?" he spat.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine!"

"You can be so stubborn and arrogant-."

"What did you say?" He said his voice ice cold.

"You heard me, unless you're hard of hearing too!" She retorted.

"You little wench!" He spat back at her. At that Katara stood up, she was not going to stand for that. She stepped into her battle stance while he did the same. She took the water from the stream and formed it into a hard ball of ice and hurled it at him, to which he just through a fire ball at it and destroyed it. He then kicked fire at her, and she quickly bended the water into an ice wall and blocked his fire. She then formed the wall into spikes and hurled them at him he danced around them and followed by surrounding them in a ring of fire. He slowly made the ring smaller and smaller knowing that he could attack her better if they were closer together. When they were about a foot apart Katara tripped and fell forward the next thing she knew she was in his arms.

_A/N: Well, there you go I hope you liked it please review! I may be the writer put you reviewers are my inspiration! Thanks!_

_-Directorchic16 _


	2. Beautiful Moments

_A/N: Okay, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! So anyways, this is chapter 2 of Fires of Love (I know the name is kinda corny but it was the first thing that popped into my head). I really hope y'all like this chapter! Enough of me talking, on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Moments**

Katara stood there knowing he could burn her to a crisp, but still she didn't move. _He's so warm. _Time seemed to stop, and she didn't mind, and if that moment could just last forever she would be perfectly content. _Why do I feel this way? Do I have feelings for Zuko? No I can't have feelings for him, I hate him …don't I? _Much to her displeasure he let go of her and stepped back. Dazed, she looked up at him. She looked into his eyes; they were the perfect color of bronze and gold mixed together, like a blazing fire. She saw all the sorrow and despair in his eyes and she could feel her eyes fill with water. She turned away quickly, so he couldn't see her crying. _Shit, you'd think that being a water bender meant that I could control my own tears. _

"Why are you crying?" Katara was surprised Zuko had asked her.

Before she could stop herself she asked "Your eyes, they're so sad, what happened?" She immediately regretted her words. For a while he just stood there, she hated every second of the silence, it made her feel so awkward. He just stood there, head down, like contemplating whether to tell her some big secret or not. Finally, he took her hand and led her over to the stream and they sat down.

He told her about his father and how he had banished him; he told her about his sister and how she was a fire bending prodigy, everything she did was perfect and his father loved her, but no matter what he did it was never good enough for his father; and last he told her about his mother, who had believed in him and loved him no matter what he did. Even though he tried to hold them in, he could feel the cold tears run down his face when he talked about her. _Why did she sacrifice herself? Why did it have to be that way? _

Katara saw the stream of tears roll down his face.

"Zuko, I lost my mother too. She was killed in a fire nation raid of our village. One of the soldiers attacked her while she was trying to protect Sokka and me, we got away, but she died." Katara said quietly.

"You must hate me then." He replied.

"No, you didn't kill my mother; it's not your fault." She took her hand in his and squeezed it, as if to say 'it's okay'. He looked down at her and smiled for the first time. His smile took her breath away, it was so beautiful._ I love him. _

"We should get back they'll wonder where we are." He said softly as if dazed.

"Yeah, Sokka will be worried." She replied. She didn't want to go back; she wanted to stay there with him until the world ended, but as much as it pained her to go she knew he was right.

Slowly, they made their way back to the camp. It was dark now and Zuko kept a fire in his hand so they could see the path. Katara looked up at his eyes, they looked happier now, but there still were some troubles in his face that she didn't understand. She noticed that she was staring at him and quickly looked away.

Finally, they got back to camp. Katara and Zuko had not talked the entire walk home.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

Iroh eyed them suspiciously "Yes, Zuko where have you been?"

"I was practicing firebending." Zuko replied innocently.

Katara smiled and walked over to the food that Aang was trying so hard not to burn.

"I'll take it from here, Aang." She said, amused.

"Good, 'cause I'm no good at this." Aang said as he got up and walked over to Toph to talk about his earthbending lessons.

The next few days were pretty slow. Aang had decided that their location was a good place to learn earthbending, so he and Toph went to a clearing to practice earthbending everyday and everyone else came along to watch.

"Watch what your doing, Aang!" Sokka yelled at him as a rock flew past his head. Zuko was enjoying every moment of this, and although he wouldn't show it he was laughing so hard on the inside.

"Alright, I'm going to throw some rocks at you and you have to hold your ground and not jump away like some flighty airbender!" Toph yelled at him. Aang nodded, obviously nervous. Zuko watched as Aang got hit by several rocks, it was very amusing for him.

"I think that's enough earthbending for today, Toph." Katara said uneasily "Let's go and practice waterbending now, Aang." Zuko wish he could be alone with her again, just so he could tell her how he felt. He knew that they couldn't be alone without suspicion from Uncle and Sokka, but somehow he had to get her alone.

As Katara was walking to the stream to practice waterbending with Aang, he came up behind her.

"Meet me by the stream after everyone has gone to sleep." He whispered in her ear. She nodded to show that she understood. She was thrilled, she had wanted to see him alone again but she knew that if Sokka ever found out he would be very angry, and that was an understatement. _Does he have feelings for me too? I can't reveal what I feel for him until I know how he feels about me._

She went along her business hardly being able to control her excitement.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked her while they were practicing waterbending.

"What?" She replied startled, she had been staring off into the distance.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah. Why?"

"You just seem distracted that's all." Aang said trying to dodge the waves of water she had sent toward him without realizing it.

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things." She wasn't going to tell him she liked Zuko, even if he was the avatar.

Meanwhile, Zuko went to go talk to his uncle. Iroh had a pot of tea, as always, and was drinking it as his nephew came into his tent.

"Come Zuko and have some tea with me, it's ginseng." Iroh said as he waved Zuko to come and sit next to him.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said as he sat down.

"Now, tell me what, or rather who, is on you mind." Iroh said as he poured some tea for him.

"Uncle, there is someone on my mind." Zuko said surprised that his uncle had mentioned a person.

"It's that water tribe girl, isn't it?"

"How did you know, Uncle?" Zuko asked curiously, he had no idea that his uncle knew anything about his thoughts about her.

"I had my suspicions when you both came out of the woods together, but I found out when I woke up one night and you were muttering about her in your sleep!" Iroh laughed at this and Zuko stared at him, mouth agape.

"Y-you knew and you d-didn't tell me!" Zuko sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes, I waited until you came to me on your own."

"So, do you think I should tell her?"

"Of course I do! She of all people should know your feelings since they involve her." Iroh said while taking a sip of tea, Zuko stood to leave.

"Before you go Zuko; I need to tell you that you really have changed, if you had found out something like that a few months ago you would have been furious!"

"I know Uncle, and I have changed I think that's why I want to tell her." With those last words Zuko left the tent.

The rest of the evening was calm and soon everyone was in there sleeping bags asleep. Katara waited until she heard her brother snoring loudly before she got up and left the tent, and she made her way down to the stream. As she came around the trees she saw him standing there, waiting for her. He looked so strong and regal, and for a moment she saw what he must have been like before all those horrible things happened to him; proud and strong. He turned around and looked at her; she felt her heart stop in her chest. He smiled that sweet smile that had made her realize her feelings for him. He motioned for her to come and stand beside him. Slowly, she walked toward the man who had taken her breath away.

_A/N: Maw ha ha ha! Now you have to wait to find out what happens! I'm so evil! Anyways what do you think? Review please!_

_I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:_

_-Mystic Spirit Angel_

_-SarahE7191_

_-C.A.M.E.O.1 and only_

_-Silver Shadow75_

_-Queen of Thessaly_

_-lunarwolf89_

_**-2wingo**_

_**-The Cougar.**_

_I would especially like to thank the people in bold for their helpful advice._

_-Directorchic16._


	3. New Faces

_A/N: Hey loyal, wonderful, totally awesome reviewers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated (I'm not even gonna try to find some excuse), but here is what you all have been waiting so wonderfully and patiently for, Chapter 3! But first I want to introduce you to three important new characters! Bri, Tawny, and Ru, these three girls will occasionally pop into the story. Check my profile for more info. on them. Okay, now the moment you've all been so wonderfully patient for Chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3: New Faces**

Slowly, Katara made her way over to him. She could feel her hands shake, she was so nervous! She went over in her mind how tonight would go. _I'll tell him how I feel and he'll tell me how he feels…then what? _

"Hey," he said, his voice was like honey, smooth and sweet.

"Hey."

"Look I-" They said at the same time. Katara blushed, so did Zuko, but he turned away so she couldn't see.

"Don't turn away from me." She said softly as she turned him around to face her. She looked up into his face and got lost in his eyes. She reached up to touch his face, unfortunately it was the side of his face that his scar was on, and she had not noticed it. When she touched it he slapped her hand away and backed off in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" She apologized quickly.

"What are you trying to do?" Zuko yelled in pain and anger.

"I was just-"

"Never mind, I should have know, a stupid water peasant-"

"What did you call me?" She took some water from the stream and hurled it at him.

"Why you little wench!" He said as he shot fire out of his hands at her. She dodged the fire but it caught a tree on fire.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances.

"What the-, that tree just said something!" Katara exclaimed. They both ran up to the tree and Katara put out the fire. A girl about sixteen fell out of the tree, she looked shaken.

"Ummmmm-, hi! I guess." She said. Zuko wasted no time; he picked her up and held her against the tree.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us?" He asked holding his fist two inches from her face.

"I'm Bri and… you're really cute!" She said when she looked into his eyes. Katara looked angry.

"Why are you here?" Katara said angrily.

"I'm here to keep an eye on lover boy here." Bri said mocking Zuko, bad idea. He threw her on the ground and made two fire daggers in his hands. At that moment one girl followed by another jumped from their hiding places in the bushes.

"Don't touch her!" The first one yelled.

"Finally, I was getting bored of just sitting there waiting for something to happen." The other one said. Zuko turned around in confusion. _They all look exactly the same! _

"Look, we don't want to fight," Katara said "we just want to know what is going on here." Katara looked at Zuko and he made his daggers go away.

"Who are you, why are you spying on us, and why do you all look the same?" Zuko asked as calmly as he could, considering everything that had just happened.

"I am Ru and this is Tawny." said the one that had jumped out of the bushes first. "We are a ninja squad from the Earth Kingdom sent by the King of Ba Sing Se to keep an eye on the man who had called himself Prince Zuko and caused problems for some villagers in a town north of here."

"Okay, but why do you look the same?" Katara asked.

"Cause, we are identical triplets." Bri giggled. _Identical triplets! I've heard stories but I never thought that there were any! _Katara thought. It was said that identical triplets had special powers if they were with their siblings, and they could always tell what the others were thinking and feeling and where they were.

"That's incredible!" Zuko and Katara turned around Iroh was standing behind them.

"Uncle, were you spying on us too?" Zuko asked.

"No, I heard the commotion and rushed over." Iroh answered as he walked up to Zuko.

"But unfortunately the others heard too." He whispered to Zuko so that the people he had come with would not overhear.

"Katara, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night with Zuko and these girls?" Sokka asked confused and slightly angry.

"I couldn't sleep." Katara answered.

"Wow! You're cute too!" Bri said excitedly.

"Bri!" Ru said and pulled her sister away from Sokka. "Sorry, she's kinda boy-crazy."

"Well she has a reason to be, I am pretty handsome." Sokka boasted.

"According to who?" Katara said.

"A lot of people." Sokka said his voice cracking.

"Okay guys, let's all go back to camp and get some sleep. What if Azula shows up and we're all tired like we were the last time?" Aang said; he looked very tired.

"Yeah, and if I feel anymore of y'all walking around I'm gonna encase you in wall of rock and you can sleep there!" Toph ordered; she looked more tired than Aang.

After hearing Toph's warning, they all hurried back to camp, except the three girls.

"What do you think, Ru?" Tawny said.

"I think that persuading him will be easier than I thought."

* * *

_Bri: Oooo we sound evil. _

_Tawny: But we're not evil…are we?_

_Ru: I guess it depends on how you look at it._

_Bri: But we're from the Earth Kingdom so we can't be that evil._

_Ru: Anyways, hello wonderful reviewers I know that this chapter is short but there will be another one coming soon! I promise! So please review!_

_-Directorchic16_


	4. The Plan

_Bri: Yay! _

_Tawny: What are **you** so happy about?_

_Bri: New chapter!_

_Tawny: Oh._

_Ru: Well reviewers, like we promised, here is a new chapter!_

_Bri: Bring it on!_

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

Zuko woke up deep in thought. He rubbed his eyes, it wasn't even light yet. Quietly, he left the tent so not to wake his uncle. _Those girls are probably watching._ _That's why I couldn't sleep. _He sighed, it was too early to be thinking about them, but that was the reason he had woken up. He had to address that problem sooner or later. _How about later. _He walked to the stream; some water would probably clear his head. He didn't see the shadows following him.

He rounded the trees and came to the stream, when the three girls jumped from behind him. They had identical blue-green eyes with a hazel outline and brown hair, they also wore green outfits, but each of them was different. Bri had on a green top with slight tan undertones and no sleeves that stopped at her waist. Her pants were tan and went all the way down to her ankles with a skirt that covered the pants to her knees and had two slits up to her hips, and since her pants started at her hips just a little bit of skin showed. Her hair was loose and ran all the way down to the middle of her back. Tawny had on a similar green top but she had large sleeves that slightly hid her wrists. Like her sister her shirt also cut off at her waist. She also had on pants that started at her hips; they were slightly puffy but tightened at her ankle. Her brown hair was put up in two braided loops that fell on her back, she also had a few hairs that were lose and framed her face. Their leader, Ru, was more conservative than her sisters and wore a dress with no sleeves and two slits that started at her hip and revealed a pair of pants that stopped at her knees while the skirt continued to about the middle of her lower leg. Her hair was in a simple braided bun on the back of her head.

"What do you want now?" Zuko sighed; he was not in the mood to deal with these three.

"We just want to talk, cutie!" Bri giggled in excitement, Zuko sighed again. _Could she be anymore annoying?_

"Bri compose yourself!" Ru snapped annoyed. After she was sure Bri would not have another outburst she turned to Zuko and said, "Your Highness, we just-"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko said his voice dripping with venom. The memory of his former position cut deep and he did not like the pain.

"Is that why you're here? To make fun of me? Is that the reason your King sent you?" He yelled in anger.

"Will you just listen to us?" Tawny yelled back at him. She had had enough of his assumptions. "I don't think I have ever met anyone with as bad a temper as you! You assume too much! So just calm down so we can talk to you!"

"Speaking of a bad temper." Bri muttered to herself.

"Tawny?** _TAWNY_**!" Ru had to yell to get her attention. Tawny stopped immediately.

"Sorry." She said quietly, she looked over at Zuko. He had a shocked look on his face; he had just met someone with a temper as bad as his.

"Will you please just listen to us?" Ru pleaded, she looked tired. _I be tired too if I had to put up with those two. _

"Fine." He said. _They're gonna tell me anyways._ Ru smiled.

"Please sit down." She said. He complied and sat. The three girls sat down in front of him and Ru began to talk.

"We were sent here on a mission by King Sujin of Ba Sing Se. He said that the mission was of top importance and he was sending us to bring you back to the city." At that Zuko shot up with every intention of running.

"But wait don't jump to conclusions!" Ru said quickly. "Please hear the rest of the story first." She motioned for him to sit back down, Zuko sat but he did not let his guard down. Ru continued.

"You see we have a mass of warriors at our command, but we need someone who knows the Fire Nation and their tactics. Without a suitable leader we will lose the war." The realization dawned on Zuko. _They want me to lead their army? _

"We understand if you don't want to come with us, we can't make you come. Well, we can, but we're not going to do that." Tawny said.

"But please think about it." Bri pleaded.

"We'll give you time to think it over, and don't worry, when you've made up your mind we'll find you, you don't have to come looking for us." Tawny said, and without another word they were gone, like they had vanished into thin air. They had left him with his thoughts.

The sun was just peeking up over the trees when Zuko wondered back into the camp.

"Where have **_you_ **been?" Sokka asked.

"It's none of you're business." Zuko snapped; he didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Touchy, touchy jeesh." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Morning Zuko, morning Sokka." Katara said cheerfully as she stepped out of her tent. At the sight of her Zuko's mood improved.

"Morning Katara." Zuko greeted her softly.

"Yeah, sure, you're nice to **_her_**." Sokka said annoyed.

"Where are Toph and Aang; are they awake yet?" Katara asked curiously.

"Yeah they went to go practice earthbending." Sokka told her. Zuko didn't stick around to see if they were going to go watch or not. He went to go find his uncle, and if he knew Uncle Iroh he would probably be somewhere drinking tea.

Zuko entered their tent and just as he had thought, there was his uncle, sitting in front of a table, drinking tea.

"Ah, Zuko, I was wondering where you were." His uncle said happily.

"Hi, Uncle." Zuko greeted the old man and sat down.

"Zuko is something troubling you? You look tired." Iroh asked confused.

"You know those girls that we met yesterday?"

"Yes, did you see them again?"

"Yeah, and they want me to lead the Earth Kingdom forces against my father, and I don't know what to do." Zuko looked very sad, his uncle noted his confusion.

"Ah, you don't want to fight against your father."

"No, Uncle, I don't, but part of me does and I don't know what to do!" Zuko said and put his head in his hands in frustration.

"Zuko, sometimes we have to make decisions that are hard. I know that you want you're father to love you and look at you as his honored son, but I don't know if that will happen. But if it makes you feel better I love you as my own, and I will always be here for you." Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko looked up at him; in the old man's eyes was immense respect and love for his nephew. Zuko could feel his eyes well up with unshed tears.

"Thanks, Uncle, I think that I've made my decision." Then, releif poured over him and he cried. He knew that he could trust his uncle with anything andit felt so good to be able to trust someone. He could feel the warm tears run down his face and for the first time since he was banished, he was happy.

* * *

_Bri: (sniff, sniff) That… was… so… happy! (cries)_

_Tawny: (sniff) I don't want to cry! (cries)_

_Ru: We hope you like it, (sniff) another one coming soon. (cries) _

_Tawny: (mutters) Stupid tears._

_Bri: (in between tears) What does he decide? (sniff) I want to know! (cries harder)_

_Ru: (sniff) Please (sniff) review! (cries some more)_

_-Directochic16_


	5. Zuko's Decision

_Ru: Okay reviewers we were a little disappointed about the outcome of the last chapter._

_Bri: But thanks to those who did review!_

_Tawny: **NewGirlOnTheBlock, Zutara Lover, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, Silver Shadow75,** and **2wingo**. _

_Bri: We love you!_

_Ru: Anyways, if we don't get more reviews we are going to have to take drastic measures._

_Bri: Yeah, we used to get a lot of reviews, where did our other reviewers go?_

_Tawny: So, for those of you who still like us, please review._

_Bri: Please like us! (Sobs)_

_Ru: Oh, don't cry I'm sure that a lot of people like us! (Runs and hugs her sister) _

_Tawny: Since Ru is busy I guess I get to say it. Ahem, so here is the new chapter. _

**Chapter 5: Zuko's Decision **

After he had rested for a while, Zuko came out of his tent and went in search of Aang. He knew that he was practicing earthbending with Toph, like he did every morning. He found Aang and everyone else in a valley near their campsite. Katara and Sokka were standing a safe distance away from Aang and Toph; he walked over to them and stood next to Katara. He could feel his heart beat faster as he stood there, but he would have to put his emotions on hold.

"Hey Zuko." Katara said not taking her eyes from Aang, who was getting smashed by a boulder, she winced.

"Hey." He replied, he wanted to tell her everything, but Sokka was there too, so that would have been a bad idea. Besides, he had a more important matter to attend to first; he had to talk to Aang about his decision.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes, pick up the pace, and don't you dare use your airbending or I'll take this rock and shove it down your throat!" Toph threatened, as Aang earthbent three boulders from one side of the valley to the other. Aang gulped, he did not like that picture at all, and sped up.

"Hey, Toph, do you think I could talk to Aang for a minute?" Zuko yelled over the noise of the boulders.

"Yeah, but make it quick I'm not done with him yet!" She yelled back, then she turned to Aang "Aang go talk to Zuko, I'm giving you five minutes!" Aang nodded and ran over to Zuko.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"Let's go talk somewhere else; I don't like the look Toph is giving me." Zuko replied swiftly glancing at Toph, who was glaring in his direction for stealing her student.

"Good idea." Aang said eager to get away from his forceful teacher and he followed Zuko back towards camp.

Once they were a good distance away from Toph, Zuko told Aang about his second encounter with the girls.

"So, you decided to go with them and fight your father?" Aang clarified once Zuko had finished.

"Yeah, this war needs to stop and everyday I see more reasons why the Fire Nation should not rule the world." Zuko said thinking of all the people he had met on his travels alone, and the suffering some of them had been through. Once the Fire Nation ruled things would not get better for them, they would only get worse. He thought of Lee, and decided that he would do everything he could to stop the war, so the little boy would not have to go through anymore than he already had.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Aang said, interrupting Zuko's thoughts.

"What!" Zuko said shocked.

"We'll go with you." Aang repeated.

"Why?"

"We're you're friends and you're part of the team so we'll go with you." Aang said cheerfully. Zuko sighed. _Well, that solves the problem of not being able to see Katara again._

"Are you sure you want to come? I mean don't you need to master earthbending?"

"We're going to Ba Sing Se right?" Aang asked; Zuko nodded. "Then I can continue my training there."

"Okay, fine." Zuko said.

"Great, now we better get back or Toph will bury me ten feet under ground and say that I have to earthbend my way out." Aang said, and then he looked around quickly. "Don't tell her that or she might actually do it." Aang hurriedly ran back to where Toph was waiting for him, and Zuko followed.

"Well, it's about time!" Toph said impatiently. "Now get over here, you jelly boned wimp and start moving those boulders!" Just then three girls jump from out of nowhere and landed in front of Zuko.

"It's those three crazy girls from last night!" Sokka yelled.

"We're not crazy, cutie!" Bri said.

"Sound crazy to me." Katara said. Sokka glared at her.

"Your highness, have you made your decision?" Ru asked.

"Decision about what?" Katara and Sokka demanded at the same time.

"Yes, I have." Zuko said ignoring Katara and Sokka's question. "I'm coming."

"Thank the Gods; we were afraid that you were going to refuse!" Ru said relieved. "Then we would have had no hope in the war, other than the avatar of course."

"Good, let's go." Tawny said impatiently.

"Wait, we're going too." Aang said.

"We are?" Katara, Toph, and Sokka said surprised.

"We were going to tell you but they beat us to it." Aang said.

"Hold on a moment! Where are we going?" Sokka asked confused.

"To Ba Sing Se!" Bri giggled.

"Why?" Toph said.

"So Zuko can lead our army against the Fire Nation." Ru answered.

"Why is Zuko going to lead your army?" Sokka asked.

"Because he knows Fire Nation tactics. Now can we get going?" Tawny said impatiently.

"Wait, we have to pack up and prepare for the journey." Katara said.

"Good, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Ru said cheerfully.

"Since we'll be traveling together, why don't you three stay at our camp?" Katara offered.

"Good idea, then we can leave without any problems." Ru said, she could already tell that she and Katara were going to get along well. With those last words, the three girls left to go get their things. Everyone went back to the camp to prepare for their trip the next day.

When they came to the camp, the girls had already gotten their things set up for the night. Iroh was preparing some food and the three girls were setting up what looked like a shrine.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"We are setting up a shrine to Elen of the Ways."****Ru answered. "She is the goddess of travelers and leads us to our destinations without harm."_(A/N: Elen of the Ways is a very old British goddess.)_

"Since we travel a lot, she is the goddess that we follow." Bri added. "Just like the people of the water tribes follow the Moon and Ocean goddesses." She took some dried apples out of her pack and put them in a bowl, and then she set the apples on fire and put the bowl on a stone in front of a little statue of a woman and a dog.

"These apples are an offering to her, so that she may give us a safe trip tomorrow morning." Bri explained.

"We're going to need it with Azula out there." Zuko said.

After a while everyone ate and got settled for the night, but Katara couldn't sleep. She walked over to the fire in the middle of the camp, it was still burning and she looked deep into the embers, mesmerized by the dancing flames. Then out of nowhere, she started singing softly; the words came like she had known the song all of her life.

_Know all about, about your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about, about your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong.

She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Katara turned around startled, Ru was standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara sniffed, wiping the tears away. _How long had she been there?_

"You don't look fine." Ru said; her voice doubtful. "Let me guess, you like Zuko but you don't know if he feels the same and you don't want your brother to know."

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"One, I'm a ninja, it's my job to know everything; two, I've been watching Zuko for a while; and three, I heard the song." Ru smiled.

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should slowly drop hints, if he's not blind, he'll pick up on them and decide what to do. But I'm pretty sure that you don't have to worry about that though, I think he likes you." Katara's heart jumped in her chest.

"Thanks, Ru, I think that I'm going to go to bed now." Katara yawned.

"What are friends for? Goodnight."

"Yeah, g'night." Katara said as she walked toward her tent and Ru headed to the one she shared with her sisters. No one else woke up that night; they all wanted a good sleep before they left in the morning.

_Bri: Aww, that's cute._

_Tawny: Yeah, looks like you made a new friend, Ru._

_Ru & Katara: BFF's!_

_Tawny: On a more serious note, we would like to dedicate this chapter to **2wingo**, for all the wonderful ideas._

_Ru: We love your ideas!_

_Bri: And we really appreciate it!_

_Ru: Okay reviewers-_

_Bri: I want to say it!_

_Ru: But-_

_Bri: Tawny got to say the thing at the beginning of the chapter!_

_Ru: Okay, fine._

_Bri: Please review!_

_-Directorchic16 _


	6. Ba Sing Se

_Ru: Hello reviewers! Okay you slide by this time but I expect more reviews next time!_

_Bri: Yay! You do love us after all!_

_Tawny: Yeah, yeah, just say that opening statement thing, Ru._

_Ru: Okay, here is the new chapter!_

**Chapter 6: Ba Sing Se**

In the morning, they woke up and packed up their tents and supplies. Bri, Tawny, and Ru made one last offering to Elen of the Ways before they got on Appa with the others and left. If the weather was good they would be at Ba Sing Se by nightfall. Zuko looked over at Katara; he hadn't been able to talk to her since the night when those girls showed up. _Damn it, I was hoping to talk to her about that night but we haven't been able to be alone since then. _He sighed and looked away, life was complicated.

Katara looked over at Zuko and thought about the advice Ru had given her. He looked over at her and she quickly looked away. It was quiet other than the wind whipping past them as they flew. Sokka was cleaning his knife, Toph was leaning on the saddle in the front talking to Aang as he controlled Appa, Bri was reading a book, and Tawny and Ru were talking quietly. Ru finished her conversation with Tawny and looked over at the two troubled teens, she smiled. _That's cute, their too shy to even look at each other in the eye!_ She nudged Katara; if they weren't going to start talking by themselves then she would have to start for them.

"Katara, next week is the Chun Tian festival, and usually people go in pairs." She said winking at Katara. "Maybe some boy in Ba Sing Se will ask you to go with him, unless someone else asks you first." Katara nodded, she knew where this was going.

"Yeah, maybe I'll meet someone cute." She replied. Sokka looked like he was going to have a seizure.

"Uh, Katara why don't you go with me?" He said hastily.

"No, the only rule is you can't show up with family." Ru said. Bri looked up from her book.

"I never-" She managed to say before Ru's hand clamped over her mouth. Sokka eyed them suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep, I grew up in Ba Sing Se and it's been that way forever." Ru said quickly trying to restrain Bri from saying anything. Tawny rolled her eyes, she could see exactly what was going on here; it just took Bri a little longer.

_Bri, don't you get it yet?_ Tawny thought.

_Get what? _She replied.

_It's so obvious; it's practically hitting everyone in the face!_

**_What? _**Bri thought. Tawny sighed; sometimes Bri could be so naïve.

_What I'm doing, trying to get Katara and Zuko together! Sooner or later Zuko is bound to get jealous and ask Katara himself! But if you could take family then Sokka would take Katara and Zuko would never have the chance! _Ru thought to her sister. Bri's eyes got wide and Ru let go of her mouth.

"Oh." Bri said quietly. Iroh looked at them. _They had been talking to each other inside their heads. _He thought. _Very useful quality. _Sokka looked at them suspiciously._ What are they hiding? _Whatever it was he didn't like it. His thoughts were interrupted when Toph turned around.

"I heard something about a party!" She said.

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se's annual Chun Tian Festival." Bri said excitedly. "Peking Dust, Sago Cakes, Mango Pudding, Five Spice Peanuts, and Green Tea Cakes!" Iroh looked up.

"Green Tea Cakes?" He said. Zuko sighed; green tea cakes had always been his uncle's favorite dessert.

"Yes, but, Bri, you can't have any of those things except the five spice peanuts; you know what happened last time!" Ru reminded her sister.

"She was so hyper she didn't go to sleep for two days!" Tawny said, laughing at the memory.

"Two days?" Sokka exclaimed. Bri blushed and nodded.

"And that's why you can't have sweets!" Ru said.

For the rest of the trip the group talked comfortably. The sun was just setting when they finally got to Ba Sing Se. Ru pointed out where they should land and they all got off. The palace guards recognized the ninja and lead them to the king. King Sujin was waiting for them in his throne room.

"Ah! Excellent, you're back and you have brought Prince Zuko!" The king said.

"Yes, your majesty, and we have also brought the Avatar and his friends." Ru said as she kneeled in front of his throne, her sisters did the same. Aang bowed politely when he was mentioned along with Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Iroh. Zuko just stood there. Iroh glanced over at his nephew.

"You should not be so rude Prince Zuko!" He whispered. "You are a guest!"

"Yeah, whatever." Zuko said and he bowed.

The king laughed. "General Iroh, it has been a while."

"King Sujin, it is an honor as always" Iroh said.

"I had heard that you had been running from the Fire Nation as well. Well, anyone running from the Fire Nation is welcome here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Iroh said.

"Please, we have known each other long enough, you can call me Sujin! I also want a rematch in Pai Sho."

"Of course." Iroh chuckled.

"You two know each other?" Zuko asked confused.

"Yes, I laid siege to Ba Sing Se, remember? I met with Sujin when we broke through the wall."

"We would have been friends if the Fire Nation had not been attacking Ba Sing Se." Sujin added. "Enough of catching up, I bet you all are tired from your journey! We have prepared rooms for all of you, Bri and Tawny will lead you to them. Ru, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, your majesty." Ru said and remained where she was. Bri and Tawny complied and led the group out of the room. King Sujin motioned for Ru to stand and follow him to his study. Once they were inside a guard shut the door, King Sujin sat down at his desk and told Ru to have a seat.

"Now, to more serious matters, Prince Zuko's army is assembled and training as we speak." He said once she had sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"What about the ninja squad we sent to spy on the Fire Nation?" She asked.

"That is the reason I wanted to talk to you. We sent the best recon team we had, but…"

"Oh no." Ru said feeling sick.

"Yes, they were captured and are probably being tortured for information." Ru gasped, she never expected it to end up like this; herfriends were on that squad! She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh my Gods!_

"I know it's hard for you to hear these things, but we are doing the best we can to try and rescue them." Ru nodded, she knew that if there was something they could do, they would be doing it; they just didn't let the best recon team they had get killed. But she also knew that the chances of bringing them back were one hundred to one.

"We could send a rescue squad to bring them home." King Sujin offered. He was trying to help, even though he didn't know anything about ninja; that's why he had Ru, his top ninja official. She shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid that the only way to rescue them now is to defeat the Fire Nation." She said with determination in her voice. _Kaori, Takamori, Mitsuoki; hold on! _

"We have to get Zuko ready soon if we want to rescue them in time." The king said.

"Good, we'll start first thing in the morning!" Ru said as she got up to leave. "Good night, your majesty."

"Yes, and tell Iroh that we will have that rematch tomorrow."

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed and left the room. As she walked out the door she nearly fell over a ten year old girl, who was standing right outside the door.

"Wha-, oh! Hello, Princess Kayoko!" Ru said surprised.

"Hi, Ru! I didn't know you were back from your _secret mission._" She looked around and whispered the last two words. Ru laughed, everything was always a game with this one.

"Yes, I just got back. Are you here to talk to your father?" She asked; the girl nodded. "Well, he's in his study I think he could use a hug right about now." Kayoko grinned; she loved giving hugs, and ran into her father's study. Ru chuckled, she'd needed a boost, and Kayoko was always the person to go to if you felt down. She yawned and made her way down the hall. She intended to go to the room given to Iroh, to give him the king's message, but she heard a sound behind her. It was faint; and if she wasn't a ninja she might not have caught it. She kept walking and waited for the sound to get closer. Then when it was right behind her, she spun around; her guard up.

"Eek!" The sixteen year old girl behind Ru screamed. "I never can sneak up on you!"

"Eriko?" Ru squealed and hugged her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and guess what I met a guy!" She squeaked.

"Really, did you tell your father, you know how he is with you and guys!"

"No, I haven't even told the guy who my father is yet! It intimidates guys when they know you're the king's daughter." She replied.

"Okay, but he's gonna find out sooner or later." Ru said.

"Yeah, but I'll worry about that later." Eriko said pushing it aside. "Anyways, does my brother know your back yet?" She prodded; Ru blushed when she thought about Tamotsu.

"No, he doesn't, I mean, I haven't seen him." Ru stumbled.

"Oh," Eriko smiled. "He'll be looking for you when he finds out you're back."

"Yeah. Well, I have to deliver a message to one of our guests from the king. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Ru said.

"Okay, but you need to relax, your always working!" Eriko ordered.

"Yeah, okay, I'll relax after the war is over!" Eriko rolled her eyes; she knew that her friend would never relax until all the work was done.

"Alright, have it your way," she said, "good night."

"Good night." Ru said as she continued to walk down the hall.

Zuko was in his uncle's room drinking some tea that had been sent up, when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and went to go answer it. When he opened the door Ru was standing there.

"Oh, your highness! I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Ru said surprised.

"No, I was just leaving, good night Uncle." He said as he walked out the door.

"Good night, Prince Zuko. Please, come in, Ru." Iroh said.

"Oh your highness, just a minute, your training starts first thing in the morning so you may want to get a good night's sleep." Ru told him before he made his way down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah." Zuko stuck his hands in his pockets and kept walking; he had other things to worry about, like if he was going to ask Katara to that festival next week. _I want to but will she say yes? And what will her brother say? _Zuko sighed; life was **_very _**complicated.

_Ru: Well, reviewers there you go! Will Zuko ask Katara? What will her brother say?_

_Bri: I think another good question is "What is with Ru and Tamotsu?"_

_Ru: Bri! (Seriously blushes) _

_Tawny: (laughs) So are y'all an item or not?_

_Ru:…_

_Tawny: Don't even try it we know what your thinking and feeling, remember?_

_Ru: I'll never tell! (runs out of room)_

_Bri: Ru, wait come back! Who's gonna tell the reviewers to review? … (exchanges glances with Tawny)_

_Tawny: (pushes Bri) So, rev-_

_Bri: (pushes Tawny's face out of the way) I wanna do it!_

_Tawny: (fighting with Bri) No, I want to!_

_Bri & Tawny: (glare at each other) Grrrrrrr! (continue fighting)_

_Eriko: (comes in while Bri and Tawny are fighting each other) Well, if y'all are going to fight I guess I'll say it! Please review, reviewers!_

_Bri & Tawny: (stop fighting and notice that line has been said) Hey! (jump on Eriko and start fighting with her)_

_Ru: Is it safe to come out yet? (sees best friend and sisters fighting) (sighs) Please ignore them. (smiles) Anyways, I need to tell you reviewers that this chapter is dedicated to my old friend Eriko. She moved to Japan when I was in fourth grade and I haven't seen her since, but she was the first person to introduce me to anime. So, Eriko if you're reading this: thanks for everything!_

_-Directorchic16_


	7. Training Begins

_Ru: Hey there reviewers! We're going to update, even though y'all aren't reviewing very much. So, this is only because **we'll be going away for two weeks** and we don't want to leave y'all hanging. __  
__Bri: Thank you so much to those that did review and still like us! __  
__Tawny: **2wingo, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, CyanIllusions, and bumbleBEE243**. __  
__Ru: Yes, thank you very much! So anyways, here is the new chapter!_

**Chapter 7: Training Begins**

The sound of knocking woke Zuko up early the next morning. He got out of bed and angrily rushed to the door. He swung the door open and glared at the young Earth Kingdom solider who was standing there.  
"What do you want?" Zuko spat.  
"Umm, your highness, sir, um, it's five thirty and I was, um, ordered to, um, wake you and, um, bring you down to the practice fields so your troops can meet you, um, sir." The solider stumbled; he was shaking in his boots. Zuko sighed.  
"I'll be right out." He said and he shut the door, the solider looked relieved. Five minutes later, Zuko and his escort were walking down the hall toward the practice fields. It looked like everyone was still asleep. He couldn't blame them it was early. _Too early to be doing anything but sleep._ Zuko yawned, he wished he could go back to bed; he had been up all night worrying about the whole festival thing. It was in four days, so he didn't have much time to worry about it, if he was going to ask her he had better do it soon, before someone else did.  
"Right this way, sir." The solider said, interrupting Zuko's thoughts. They were walking down a corridor with high arches that showed the practice fields below. The solider led Zuko to a balcony that jutted out over the fields where three people were waiting. Two of them Zuko recognized as Ru and King Sujin, but he had no idea who the third one was. As Zuko stepped on to the balcony, they turned around.  
"Good morning, your highness, I trust you slept well?" Ru greeted him with a bow.  
"Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do?" Zuko replied.  
"Your highness, this is Commander Michiyo Hara. Commander, this is Prince Zuko, he has agreed to lead our army against the Fire Nation." Ru said motioning to the man standing next to her. He bowed to Zuko.  
"Your highness, I'm very happy that you have agreed. We were starting to worry that you would not." He said politely.  
"Prince Zuko, if you would step over here we will go and meet your troops." King Sujin said and motioned to a set of stairs that lead down to the practice fields. Zuko nodded and followed as the king, Ru, and Commander Hara went down the steps. Zuko noticed that not only were the troops there, but Aang and Toph were there as well. They were practicing like they did every day.  
"That girl is quite a talented earthbender!" Commander Hara said surprised.  
"Yes, she is training the avatar." Ru said.  
"Come on, Twinkle Toes, faster!" They could hear Toph yell at Aang.  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Aang fired back at her. Zuko looked around the practice fields, and then he spotted Bri and Tawny. There were a bunch of kids surrounding them. It seemed to him that they were holding a class of some sort.  
"Oh, I see you've spotted Bri and Tawny. They're teaching the new arrivals today." Ru said.  
"New arrivals?" Zuko asked.  
"The kids who have shown talent and will become ninja when they are trained." She answered.  
"But they're so young!" He exclaimed.  
"You have to start them young, unless they're exceptionally talented, because if you don't they will never learn. My sisters and I started training when we were seven, and became top ninja when we were twelve. But we were exceptionally talented, it will take those children there at least thirteen years to get where my sisters and I are right now." Ru said.  
"But they can't be more than six years old!" Zuko argued.  
"That's how it works, if we want top ninja we need to start training them young, and some of them will train their entire lives and never reach that spot! It's sad, but that's the way our lives go. We train as hard as we can and fight and hard as we can, so we can secretly defend the ones we care about. And sometimes we can't even do that." Ru looked away, tears in her eyes. Zuko looked at his feet, feeling bad that he had said anything about it. Bri and Tawny looked in their direction, feeling that something was upsetting Ru. They started to run over put stopped when they saw a young man, about eighteen years old, walk over to Ru and Zuko.  
"I-" Zuko started, but Ru felt that she couldn't stay any longer without breaking down and ran across the practice fields and into the palace. Now Zuko felt really bad, and started to go after her, to tell her he was sorry and didn't mean to upset her, but then a young man two years older than he was put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.  
"No," he said. "I'll talk to her, but right now she needs some time alone."  
"Who are you?" Zuko spat.  
"I'm Prince Tamotsu, the son of King Sujin." The older boy answered.  
"My name is Prince Zuko." Zuko said full of pride at his regained title.  
"Yes, I heard that you had accepted my father's offer. We're very happy to have you here to help us better our knowledge of the Fire Nation and to fight with us." Tamotsu said gratefully.  
"Yeah, whatever. What's up with Ru? Why did she runoff like that?" Zuko asked. Tamotsu sighed.  
"First, you have to understand that Ru and her sisters are very complicated and special individuals. Everyone else around here knows their story and you'll be working with them, so I guess it would be important for you to hear it." he motioned for Bri and Tawny to come and join them, they did and they brought their class with them as well. Tamotsu explained to them what he wanted and they all sat down on the ground. Wanting to see what was going on, Aang, followed by Toph, came and sat down with them. Sokka and Katara came outside at just the right moment and saw everyone sitting on the ground in the middle of one of the practice fields, and joined the small audience that the others had attracted.  
"What's going on? Why is everyone sitting on the ground?" Katara asked.  
"Bri sensei, Tawny sensei, and Prince Tamotsu were going to tell us a story." One of the kids said.  
"Oh a story!" Katara said. "That'll be fun, right, kids?"  
"Yeah, but you need to be quiet, lady, for the story to begin!" Another kid said. Katara looked annoyed.  
"I should have warned you, Katara, these aren't regular kids, their in training to become ninja, so they won't warm up to that little kid stuff." Bri said.  
"Thanks so much for the warning, Bri." Katara said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome!" Bri said cheerfully. Tawny rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, Tawny, would you like to start? It's not my story to tell." Prince Tamotsu said.  
"Yeah. Sixteen years ago, in this city, Ru, Bri, and I were born. Our parents lived on the edge of the city near the wall and were farmers, who lived a peaceful life. When we came along they knew that we were special and were overjoyed when they found out we had special powers. When we were seven, the Fire Nation laid siege to Ba Sing Se and our parents started to worry. They were afraid that the Fire Nation might break through the wall and overrun the city. So, they made preparations, in case that dreadful day came, our father built an under ground room under our house so we could hide. Then the day came and the Fire Nation broke through the wall. When our parents heard the news they quickly packed some provisions, grabbed the three of us and took us into the secret room. We stayed there for what seemed like days, then we heard the door crash down and soldiers filled our house. They tore through every room looking for us, and then when we thought that they had gone, they tore open the secret door and yanked the five of us out." Tawny said.  
"Ooooh." The little ninjas chimed in unison.  
"I'll tell the rest." Bri offered. "The soldiers pushed us outside and took away our mother and father. They said that we had to learn how to live without anyone to look after us and that death was a part of life. They took our parents and tied them to two trees outside of our house and intended to make us watch while they killed them. Then, I still don't know how she did it, Ru got free from one of the soldier's grasp and ran inside the house. Before they could run after her she came out of the house with a kunai knife and, like she had fought her whole life, started taking down Fire Nation soldiers. Tawny and I were amazed at her skills, and wondered if we could do the same. So, in the confusion, we escaped and ran to go get two more kunai knives. When we came outside again we went to Ru and started fighting along side her. We all fought for our lives and our parents, but it was useless. We were unarmed and held back while our parents were killed in front of our eyes." Bri looked away; she couldn't bare the thought any more. Tamotsu put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll take it from here." He said kindly, Bri nodded her thanks. Tamotsu continued the story. "Just as the girls were going to be taken away, an Earth Kingdom battalion found and rescued them. After hearing their story the leader took the girls to the palace and showed them to the king. They were given into the care of the ninja program and trained. Here, they honed their skills and mastered the ninja art at only twelve. They were true prodigies, and soon rose to the top of the ninja officials. Bri, Tawny, and Ru are the top three ninja in the Earth Kingdom and probably even the world. Ru is the leader and all information her sisters have; they report to her. She controls all the ninja activity for the Earth Kingdom and is my father's top ninja advisor. Bri controls all new ninja and runs the exams for them to become second level and top level ninja, and she is also one of my father's advisors. And Tawny controls all recon and spy ninja activities, she handles all the top secret information collected by these ninja and decides which is important and which isn't, she, like her sisters is an advisor to my father. They are very important to the king and are only sent out on missions when they are top secret or very advanced and dangerous missions." Tamotsu finished. "Now, I think I better go and talk to Ru." He said and left. The students were silent, thinking on what they had just been told. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Zuko looked at Tawny and Bri. They were looking at the ground as if deep in thought.  
"Tawny, Bri, I'm sorry for what happened." Katara said softly.  
"You don't need to be sorry; it's not your fault, besides that's in the past. We shouldn't dwell on the past." Bri said solemnly.  
"Bri's right, it happened, and now it's over, nothing we can do." Tawny said to them, and then she turned to her students. "Now I think we should get back to our lesson."  
"Awwwwww!" They moaned in unison.  
"You should go and get to know your troops, Prince Zuko." Bri said to Zuko, reminding him why he was here.  
"Okay, Twinkle Toes, story time's over, time to continue your training!" Toph yelled at Aang.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Aang said, sad that he had to get back to work. Katara and Sokka followed them over to another practice field and watched their two friends. Zuko went over to the king and Commander Hara, who were talking to some officers.  
"Ah, Prince Zuko, come, you need to train with your troops so you can get a feel of what it will be like to command them!" The king said. Zuko nodded and walked over to his troops.  
"Who's first?" He asked. A soldier stepped forward.  
"I'll be first, sir!" the soldier replied. Zuko smirked. This might be fun. Zuko and the soldier walked over to a practice field and, since it was hot and almost noon, took off their shirts. They sunk into their battle stances and began. The fight didn't last long and Zuko came out the victor. He sparred with a few other soldiers and by the time he won the last match the sun was setting.

Katara was healing Aang's training wounds and watching Zuko's sparring match with one of the soldiers. _He doesn't have his shirt on! Man, he's hot! Look at how the sun reflects off of his perfectly toned body!_ Katara felt weak just by looking at him. But she was right, the sun did catch he's features quite stunningly, like the way the sun glistened on his chest. She wondered if he was going to ask her to the festival, she really wanted him to. He still had some time; he would probably ask her one or two days before. She just hoped no one else asked her first.

Ru was sitting alone in her room crying. She had taken her hair down and was sitting on her bed. Through her sobs she heard a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" Someone said as they opened the door.  
"No, go away!" She replied sounding and feeling very much like a child.  
"Oh come on, I know that you'll want to see me!" He said.  
"No, whoever you are go away!" She turned around as she spat the words out at her intruder. She immediately regretted those words.  
"Well, if that's how you feel than I guess I'll go." He said. Ru scrambled off of her bed on to her feet and rushed to the door.  
"No, wait, don't go!" She called after him. He stopped.  
"Tamotsu," she said. "I didn't know it was you!" He turned around and looked at her with his big, beautiful dark green eyes. Moments later she was in his arms.  
"I was so worried about you while you were gone, Ru." He said into her hair.  
"I know, but it's my job and I have to do it." She replied. For a while they just stood there content with each other's company. Then he let her go and took her hand. He started walking down the corridor, taking her along with him. He lead her to the gardens and brought her to a table that was all set up next to the wall that over looked all of Ba Sing Se. She gasped at the beauty of the setting sun against the city. She looked at the table; dinner had been set up for just the two of them.  
"So, what do you think?" He asked.  
"I think it's beautiful." She said.  
"Not as beautiful as you." He told her softly. She turned to face him; that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. Tamotsu didn't miss his chance and caught her lips with his. He could feel her melt and made sure that she didn't fall by placing a firm hand around her waist. When he released her he looked down into those blue/green eyes.  
"Will you go to the festival with me, Ru?" He asked.  
"Of course, I will, Tamotsu."

_… _  
_Tawny: Hey where's Ru? __  
__Bri: She on a date with Tamotsu. __  
__Tawny: Ha! I knew they were an item! __  
__Zuko: Did y'all have to describe me without a shirt? __  
__Bri: Yes now be quiet and look pretty! __  
__Katara: Don't talk to him like that! __  
__Zuko: You're sticking up for me? __  
__Katara: Yes, now be quite and look pretty! __  
__Tawny: Ha! You do it too! __  
__Katara: Well, that's because I'm Katara and I can, so there! (sticks tongue out) __  
__Zuko: Uh oh. (Tawny, Bri, & Katara start attacking each other) __  
__Eriko: O do I get to say that thing again! Ahem, reviewers please review! (Tawny, Bri, & Katara are in to big of a fight to notice) (Ru and Tamotsu walk in) __  
__Ru: Hey guys! Oh no, not again! (Ru & Tamotsu sigh) Anyways, remember that **we will be gone for two weeks**! So we'll probably update then! Lots of love! _

_-Directorchic16_


	8. Will You Go With Me?

_**Ru:** We're back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! _

_**Bri:** Happy birthday to us, happy birthday to us!_

_**Tawny:** (sigh)_

_**Ru:** Yes reviewers, yesterday was our birthday!_

_**Bri:** Sweet sixteen, sweet sixteen! Yes! Woohoo!_

_**Ru: **We tried updating yesterday, but it wouldn't work._

_**Tawny:** Anyways, the stories will becoming less frequently now that school has started, expect them about once a week. We'll tell you if we can't write them for a longer time. If we don't tell you and we don't update for a while, longer than a week, don't think we've abandoned you, we're just busy people during the school year._

_**Ru:** Yes, during the school year most of the time we will be at school doing theatre stuff for most of the week, the only day that we will for sure not be doing anything is Sunday._

_**Bri:** So we will try to update then._

_**Ru:** Thanks for your understanding! _

_**Bri:** We love you!_

_**Ru:** Now that we've said stuff, on to the new chapter!_

**Chapter 8: Will You Go With Me?**

"Really!" Eriko squealed. Bri, Tawny and Eriko were in Eriko's room the next morning.

"Mhm." Bri returned.

"Are you sure?" Her friend questioned, knowing that Bri sometimes exaggerated the story to make it more interesting for herself.

"Yep, I know what she's feeling remember?" Bri answered matter-of-factly. Tawny sighed.

"Bri, you know that Ru can shut her link to us when she wants to." Tawny reminded her sister. "And she did, and it's still shut now." Eriko glared at Bri, who blushed from embarrassment.

"Um… Look at the time, is it really that late? Wow, I have to go grade exams. Uh, bye!" Bri rushed out of the room.

"Do you know what happened last night? I keep asking Tamotsu, but he won't tell me!" Eriko whined.

"What happened is between them, but I know for a fact that Ru practices abstinence, so it isn't anything like that." Tawny replied. "But sooner or later Ru will want someone to talk to." Eriko looked up knowing that she was the first person Ru would come to talk to. She felt guilty that she had tried to find out what happened from anyone other her friend.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done." With that Tawny left the room. Things were so boring, she wished she could go on another mission, but she was needed here. _Man, all the other ninja get to go and have some fun! But I'm stuck here! Being a top ninja isn't all it's cracked up to be. _She sighed, she wished she could be out there on the field with her other friends and not cooped up here with nothing but paperwork.

"Tawny?" She looked up. Ru was calling her name.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered.

"Tawny, could you come with me, please?" Ru asked in her business tone. Tawny knew it had something to do with their job. She nodded and Ru led her to Ru's office. Once they were inside the door Ru shut it and motioned for Tawny to sit in the chair across from the desk and then sat in the chair at the desk.

"Tawny, the king has ordered me to send another recon group to the Fire Nation capital to see what their planning." She began. "But I've determined that it's too dangerous to send a group. So, as the best recon ninja in the Earth Kingdom, I am sending you." Ru sat as rigid as a post; she did not like the idea of sending her sister into grave danger behind enemy lines, alone.

"What? You are? Do you want me to rescue the three captured ninja as well?" Tawny sputtered; hardly believing that she was being sent out without her sisters, she had never been on a mission without them. Ru sensed her unease and came forward and hugged her sister.

"No, you aren't going to rescue our friends, but don't worry, help for them will be coming soon. I know it'll be hard to be there but not be able to do anything to help them, and I know that you are good friends with all three of them, I also know that you are crushing on Mitsuoki." Tawny stepped back and looked at her sister in surprise.

"You know about that?" Tawny asked tentatively.

"Tawny, it's so obvious!" Ru giggled. "You always stand there and say hi when he passes you in the hall, or quietly look on when he trains with his squad. You're so shy around him and that's not how you are around everyone else! You may be quiet around everyone, but that's not being shy, your kind of shy is when you bring your posture inward and you give the impression that you don't want to be there, or you don't know what to do. Your normal posture shows that you're always sure of everything and know what you want and don't want. When you're around him you draw yourself inwards. So, duh! Of course I know you like him!" Tawny could not believe that she had been that obvious.

"Anyways, you need to get packed you'll leave at noon the day after the festival." Ru said; getting back to business.

"The day after the festival? That's kinda soon don't you think?" Tawny asked.

"I know it's only four days away, but we need you there as soon as possible and right now you're the only person qualified for such a dangerous mission. I wish Bri and I could go with you, but it would be too dangerous for all three of us to go. Besides you always were the best at secret recon missions. No one knows about this mission except the king, you and me. Not even Bri knows about it, that's why my link to you two has been closed all morning. So as soon as you leave this office I need you to close your link to her; we can't have her knowing what we are doing. I know that she doesn't like to be kept out of the loop, but she understands that there are some things that we are not classified to tell her. Just like she and I are not classified to tell you some things. I hate having to keep secrets from the two of you, but it's my job and some things need to be kept secret." Ru said solemnly. Tawny nodded, she understood perfectly, she was, after all, the lead spy ninja. Ru dismissed her and she exited the room, closing her link to Bri in the process. _Well, I wanted a mission, be careful of what you wish for I guess._ With that thought Tawny went to her room and started to pack.

An hour later, Katara was dreaming peacefully when the sun peaked through her window waking her. _Maybe he'll ask me today. _ She thought as she yawned and stretched. It was a beautiful spring day; the perfect day to be asked and to go out and see the town. Ru had promised that she would take them to see the city today. Maybe Zuko would take her off alone to some romantic location and ask her. She sighed and got dressed, it would be wonderful if he asked her today but she didn't want to get her hopes up. As soon as she was dressed she went out to the courtyard. Outside, most everyone was already there, including Princess Kayoko, Princess Eriko, Prince Tamotsu, and a lady that Katara hadn't seen before.

"Hello, you must be Katara. I'm Saimei." The lady said.

"Oh, hi! How do you know who I am?" Katara said surprised.

"Mom, always knows who everyone is, she hates being kept in the dark about things." Eriko said.

"Mom? That means you're the queen!" Katara said and gave a quick bow.

"I don't bother with titles; I'm just a simple person who happened to marry the king." She explained.

"Sorry we're late; we had to take care of a few things before we left. So, is everyone ready?" Ru said as she walked briskly up with her sisters at her side. When she got to the group she and her sisters gave a bow to the queen, who waved it off, and she went to stand next to Tamotsu. The group nodded and they walked out the castle gates toward the city. Ba Sing Se was beautiful during the spring; the cherry blossoms were in bloom and the decorations for the festival were beginning to be put up. Katara looked over at Ru; she was holding hands with Tamotsu, they were so cute together. Katara sighed romantically and wished that Zuko would ask her to the festival already. She looked over at him; he was walking next to his uncle. She just stared at him for a few moments, not paying attention to where she was going and almost knocked over a young man. He turned around looking angry and almost told her to watch where she was going. But when he saw her face, his features changed, a look of recognition crossed his eyes.

"Katara?" He said. Katara realized who he was and backed away.

"Jet." She said the word like his name was some awful disease that had killed her family

"Katara! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She spat. Sokka, who had stopped with the rest of the group when Katara had tripped, rushed over.

"You stay away from my sister you dirty, rotten, scoundrel!" Sokka ordered while he placed himself, knife drawn, between Katara and Jet.

"Oh, come on Sokka. I've changed!" Jet said defending himself.

"A rat like you could never change." Aang said as he stood next to Sokka.

"I know I've done some bad stuff…"

"Bad! You think that nearly killing an entire Earth Kingdom village is just bad! It's horrible!" Katara yelled pushing past Aang and Sokka.

"Now Katara, let's not cause a scene." Jet said looking around nervously.

"He did what! And they say that I'm bad!" Zuko laughed.

"Yeah, he's ten times worse than you are." Katara said.

"Who's this punk?" Jet asked, steamed.

"This is Prince Zuko, leader of our armies against the Fire Nation." Ru announced.

"Prince Zuko, as in the _prince _of the Fire Nation!" Jet screamed.

"Yes, and he's ten times the man you'll ever be!" Katara screamed back at him. If anyone in the group wasn't looking at her; they were now, especially Zuko. He stood there dumbfounded by Katara's words. _She likes me! She practically admitted it!_

"You'd rather be with Fire Nation scum than with me?" Jet said softly; his tone dangerous.

"Yes, I would rather be with him everyday of the rest of my life than spend one day with you!" Katara spat at Jet. Jet was incredulous; his face was so red that you could have mistaken him for a tomato. Only now did Katara notice that everyone in their group was looking at her. Realizing what she had said; she turned beet red. She looked over at Zuko his face was red as well, she looked away embarrassed. Sokka's face was also red, but not from embarrassment, but from another emotion completely.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Katara, you_ like_ that sleaze ball!" He turned to Zuko. "What have you done to my sister you scud ball!" Sokka yelled at the red prince.

"I haven't done anything to her! I haven't touched her, and don't talk to me that way, idiot!" Zuko scowled. Katara looked at him; her eyes full of sorrow and regret, taking one more look at him she ran off. She wanted to get away from all of them, her brother, her crush, her friends, all of them. Sokka started to follow but Zuko stopped him; putting his arm in front of Sokka, preventing him to leave.

"Let me go!" Sokka yelled.

"No-" Zuko started but his uncle cut him off and finished for him.

"She needs to be alone to think things through, I'm sure this has been very embarrassing, and trying for her. And Sokka you're not helping at all with your negative attitude towards her feelings." Iroh said calmly. Saimei nodded her agreement. Sokka looked down; ashamed that he had not been more understanding of his sister's feelings. _But this guy is Fire Nation! _Half of him screamed. _ But he's part of our group now and helping us fight the Fire Nation. _ The other half argued. In the end Sokka knew that the second half of him… was right.

Katara ran and ran; she didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep running until all her problems went away. She finally came to a stop outside of a restaurant. She sat of the ground and cried; just let everything out, Zuko, Jet, her brother. She just cried until she couldn't cry any more. As her tears were drying up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She heard a concerned voice say.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just needed to be alone for a minute." She sniffed.

"Good, because I was starting to think that you were never going to stop crying!" The voice said jokingly. Katara turned around to see who she was talking to and she saw a man she had never seen before. He was a very handsome, dark haired man. He had a big smile and a sturdy build.

"Do you have a partner for the festival?" He asked; she shook her head. "Because I don't, and since you don't and I don't, maybe we should go together?"

Zuko felt that Katara had had enough time to think things through and, with Uncle's advice and good will, had decided to go look for her and ask her to the festival. He was calling out her name and had walked for a while, when he saw her. She was in front of a restaurant, but who was she was with?

"Katara!" He called. He walked up a little closer; just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"-maybe we should go together?" The man said. Zuko froze; some other guy was asking her to the festival!

"Katara!" Zuko yelled. She turned toward him, her face immediately lit up.

"Zuko!" She yelped gleefully. She started to run to him, but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" He said into her ear. Her face changed in a flash, she was afraid.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let her go!" Zuko said his mind racing; what if this guy tries to hurt Katara? But the man didn't let her go.

"No, I think I'll hold on to her." He said. Katara bent the water in her flask that she always kept at her side and managed to wriggle free of the man's grasp, but he realized what she was doing, grabbed her flask and poured the water out. Katara watched in horror as her only way of bending was soaked up by the dry ground. The man came at her again and this time grabbed her by both arms, so she couldn't fight back. Now Zuko was really mad.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER, NOW!" He screamed.

"What're gonna do about it?" The man scoffed. This really lit Zuko's temper. He lit his hands on fire, much to the horror of Katara's captor. Zuko charged the man, and without hitting Katara, freed her from the evil man's grasp. The man backed away in fear and pleaded for mercy.

"No, Zuko, don't hurt him, even though he does deserve it!" She stopped Zuko putting a hand on his arm. "We should take him to the authorities, I'm sure that they'll love to hear this!" At her coaxing Zuko stopped himself from hurting the man any further. They took him to the authorities, who put him in jail for threatening Prince Zuko and a friend of the avatar's.

Back at the castle later that evening, Katara was walking through the halls with Zuko.

"You saved me back there." She said softly.

"Yeah, only cause you couldn't save yourself." He smirked. She glared playfully at him knowing that he had been scared for her. They turned a corner and Zuko stepped in front of Katara and stopped her.

"Wait, before either of us takes another step; I have something that I want to say." He began. "Katara, I like you…a lot, and I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well… if you would go to the festival with me!" He said quickly.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She answered. Zuko smiled and in his excitement, he took her in his arms and kissed her. They just stood there paralyzed in the moment. She melted under his touch. He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth, deepening the kiss. Finally, they parted. Katara, dazed stood there looking into his golden eyes for a moment before finding words to say.

"Wow." Katara said softly. "Who knew that the prince of the Fire Nation could kiss like that!" He smiled and gave her a hug.

"I guess I should be getting to bed… it's getting late." She said giving him a light kiss on the mouth.

"Yeah, good night, Katara." He said kissing her again. And both walked away feeling better than they had in years.

_(Party in session, Bri and Ru have noise makers and are twirling them around.)_

_Bri: Yes!_

_Ru: Oh, yay! They finally kissed!_

_Tawny: That's so sweet! (Bri and Ru exchange looks)_

_Bri: You think something is cute?_

_Ru: When did this happen?_

_Tawny: Just say the thing so we can get outta here!_

_Ru: Fine have it your way! (twirls noise maker around once more) Anyways, I hope that you liked it! (Yay!) Please review!_

_-Directorchic16_


	9. Teen Tales

_**Ru:** Hey, I'm really sorry that we haven't posted in a while, we meant to post the last couple of weeks but things have been so hectic! So… sorry…again._

_**Tawny:** Ru, you sound tired. Well, I'm tired too, but you sound really tired._

_**Bri: **Yeah!_

_**Ru:** We have been really busy, three plays is a lot to take on at one time. But we love it! _

_**Bri: **And we are finally actually in two of them instead of behind the scenes. Dreams really do come true!_

_**Ru: **Yes, after two years of hard work and never giving up, we finally made it!_

_**Tawny: **It took long enough._

_**Ru: **(whispers) Tawny! (normal voice) Heh heh, anyways, on to the new chapter!_

**Chapter 9: Teen Tales**

Katara woke the next morning with the sun on her face, warming her. She braided her hair and got dressed, dreaming of her boyfriend. _Was last night real? It all seems like a dream! I can't believe that it actually happened! _She stopped for a moment, looked in the mirror and giggled. She left the room and walked down the hall toward the dining room. She walked through the doors of the large room and walked over to the table and seated herself next to Zuko, who was already sitting there eating breakfast.

"Miss Katara, you look well this morning." Iroh, who was sitting on the other side of Zuko, said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you Iroh." She replied happily. Zuko turned to her and smiled. His smile was so beautiful. The great hall was decorated wonderfully for the festival, only two days away. Sokka was in the hall as well, but he wasn't eating. Katara got up from her chair and went to sit next to her brother.

"Sokka? Are you alright? You aren't eating, and for you that's a big thing." She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara gave him a look. "Alright, alright, I just feel bad about yesterday and that man who attacked you. Katara, what if he had done something to you?"

"Sokka, Zuko was there, he saved me, and he wouldn't let anything happen to me." She said to her brother. "But, that's not all, there's something else on you mind isn't there?" He nodded.

"Katara, I'm sorry about my reaction yesterday, I should have been more understanding and supportive of your feelings." He apologized. Katara shook her head.

"Sokka, you had a reason to go nuts, he's from the Fire Nation and they have done some bad things, but that's not Zuko. So in that aspect you should be sorry, for judging someone, who has promised to help us, badly. But I forgive you. You were just being my big brother and trying to protect me." Sokka smiled and hugged his sister. Katara hugged him back and looked into his eyes.

"But… that's not everything, is it?" Sokka tried to disagree, but gave up. "Okay, what else?" Katara sighed.

"I can't take you to the festival, it's not allowed, so you're gonna go alone." Katara avoided eye contact with her brother.

"Well, Sokka, I guess I better tell you now. I'm not going alone." Sokka looked at her. "I'm going with Zuko." She said. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Sokka, I thought that you were going to be supportive!" She said angrily.

"Well, this is just a lot to take in right now, but you're going with him!"

"Yes, I happen to like him… a lot!"

"Okay, okay." Sokka said trying to calm himself down. _Remember, I have to be supportive of her feelings! _Sokka finally calmed himself down enough to eat. He watched his little sister walk over and sit down next to Zuko. _Man, now everyone has someone to take to the festival, Aang and Toph don't count. I'm being left out here! _Sokka grudgingly ate his food and went outside to the practice fields. _Might as well get some training in. _He strode over to where one of the warriors was practicing.

"Hey, can I join you?" He said as he came closer.

"Yeah, just-." She turned around and her eyes met his. "Sokka?"

"Suki?"

"What are you...?" They said at the same time then caught themselves and looked away.

"Hey." He said. "I knew that you and the other Kyoshi warriors were here helping out but I didn't know that you were _here _here."

"Well, yeah this is where we can help out the most." She replied.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me, you know, catch up." He awkwardly suggested.

"I'd like that." She said.

* * *

Tawny was almost finished packing, she didn't pack a lot of stuff, but it was hard to pack knowing that she would be going away without her sisters. _What am I gonna do without them? It's gonna be hard. _She sighed and sat down on her bed, remembering the time one of the boy ninjas stole Ru's lunch, she kept it quiet and then went to her room and cried about it for an hour. Controlling her emotions had always been hard for her, she would cry sometimes about something as small as not getting something one hundred percent right, or when something did happen she would blow it way out of proportion. But when Tawny and Bri found that someone had stolen their sister's lunch they pounded the kid into a pulp. Or when Bri had decided that she wanted to visit the city by herself, well, she almost got mugged. The reason she didn't was that she started talking to the people who were trying to rob her and they gave themselves up right away, when asked why they said that she was too happy and their heads couldn't take anymore of her chipper voice. Tawny chuckled at the memory, she and her sisters were so different, but that's what kept them together so well, they balanced each other out. She was gonna miss them at least she would get to go to the festival with them before she left.

* * *

Jet smirked. _This'll teach them, rotten fire benders. _He stepped back and looked at his handy work. The statue of the Fire God, Agni, was completely covered in green paint and read the words:

"Prince Zuko doesn't belong here." And "The Fire God is a murdering demon."

Now all he had to do is wait for the people of Ba Sing Se to see it.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were taking a walk through the city; Iroh wanted to buy some jasmine tea leaves from the market and had decided that it would be good for his nephew if he came along. After they had bought the tea, Iroh noticed that a group of people had gathered around the statue of Agni. Curious as to what was going on; he dragged Zuko toward the crowd.

"Uncle, what are we doing now?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Just a minute, Prince Zuko, I want to see what all the commotion is about." Grudgingly following his uncle, Zuko pushed through the crowd to stand at the feet of the great statue. When Zuko looked up he felt his stomach light on fire, Jet was standing on the top of the now defaced statue. The Freedom Fighter maniac was preaching about how a Fire Nation Scum was going to lead their troops into battle.

"Jet, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Zuko fumed.

"Oh, _Prince _Zuko, our firebending leader, so nice that you could join us." Jet said mockingly. Jet jumped off the statue, strode over to Zuko and got right in his face. "It really is a pleasure to see you. I just thought that this statue needed a new coat of paint, I think that I did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

"You did this?" Zuko said his voice dangerously quiet.

"Yep, and I mean every word." Zuko was just about to maul this guy when a fire ball flew past his head. Zuko whipped around, Iroh's fists were smoking and his usually happy-care-free-face was replaced with an angry glare.

"Don't ever disrespect the gods!" He said. "Prince Zuko, I think that this young man needs to be taught a lesson, will you join me in teaching it to him?" Zuko slide into his stance and out of the corner of his eye he saw the crowd start to move away. Jet took out his hooks and also stood in his battle stance. Zuko fired two fireballs out of his fists and Iroh did the same. Jet quickly dodged them and ran towards the two firebenders. He aimed a hit toward Zuko, who put up his arms and blocked it. The little battle continued until Iroh threw a fireball at Jet from one side while Zuko came up on the other and round kicked a wave of fire while Jet was taking care of the older man. Jet landed flat on his back and Zuko stood over him fists posed to strike, and he was about to too, but all he could think about was Katara and what she would think if he finished Jet. _Would she think that I'm as bad as him? _

* * *

Jet lay there waiting for Zuko to hit him with a blast of fire. He saw the hand coming and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Jet opened his eyes to see Zuko's outstretched hand waiting there to help him up. Jet took it, stood and just looked at Zuko.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because I'm better than that and if I had finished you off what would Katara think?" Zuko answered.

* * *

Off in the distance, a woman standing on the roof of a shop looked down on the scene and smiled. She could not see what Prince Zuko looked like from where she was but she wished she could. _Oh well, I guess that it will have to wait._

* * *

_**Bri: **Ooo! Who is she?_

_**Ru: **Guess we have to wait and see._

_**Bri:** Aww I want to know now!_

_**Tawny:** Anyways, can we get a move on here?_

_**Ru: **Okay, okay. Reviewers, again, we are really sorry that this took so long!_

_**Bri: **Really sorry!_

_**Ru: **So, please review! _

_-Directorchic16_


	10. The Festival

_**Ru:** Hey readers!_

_**Bri:** Waz up!?_

_**Tawny:** … (sigh) (says under her breath) What an airhead._

_**Ru:** Um, okay, here's…um… the new… chapter. (turns to Bri and whispers) What was that?_

**Chapter 10: The Festival**

Jet woke the next morning and looked around; the sun was peering in through a window with green drapes and a balcony. The two room suite was decorated with all sorts of paintings and a sofa with a book case. There was a dresser with a mirror, which he looked into and saw his awful behead. He quickly shook his head making his hair fall into place. Then he heard a knock on the door, he jumped up and threw on some clothes before he answered the door.

"Sir, are you asleep?" Said a female voice at the door.

"No I'm awake." Jet said as he opened the door revealing a young servant.

"Sir, I was sent to tell you that breakfast is in the parlor this morning for Prince Zuko, the avatar, and his friends." She said, Jet nodded in understanding and moved to close the door, but the servant girl stepped in between the door and the frame. "I was also sent to lead you to the parlor, since this is your first time in the palace." _This girl is bold, strange quality in a servant. _Jet thought, amused.

"Yeah, okay, just let me get properly dressed." He said and motioned for her to move out of the way of the door. She did and he shut the door.

Most of the group was already seated when Jet walked in with the servant girl.

"Thank you, Shuang, for waking Jet for us." Iroh said.

"It was my pleasure, sir." Shuang bowed and left the group to their breakfast. Jet looked around and took an empty chair next to Aang. A servant quickly brought a plate of eggs and pancakes and set it in front of Jet.

"That girl who led me here, Shuang, she's really strange." Jet said.

"Yeah, she's quite the trip, what's up with her?" Zuko asked. Just then Bri, Tawny and Ru entered the room.

"What's up with who?" Bri asked as she walked in the door. Ru shook her head.

"Bri, it's impolite to but into other's conversations." She told her sister.

"Oh be quiet, you want to know who they're talking about too." Tawny said; Ru glared at her then sighed; she knew that Tawny was right.

"It's okay, we don't mind." Iroh said. "We were just talking about Shuang, the servant girl."

"Oh, her," Bri said. "She's new."

"She just came from a Fire Nation controlled village in the west. She and her family were rescued just a few weeks ago." Tawny continued.

"To make a long story short she was changed in the years she spent under Fire Nation control; she became more defensive and bold. She changed so she could protect herself from the pain she saw every day; from seeing a neighbor being shipped out to the front to fight for the Fire Nation to watching the public execution of her brother." Ru finished.

"Oh." Jet looked down at his plate; in so many ways they were so much alike.

* * *

The group finished breakfast and went to their rooms to get ready for the festival; which would start at noon. The royal family had to be at the opening of the festival so everyone had to get ready so they could be there before noon. Katara wanted to look extra special; so, she put on a brand new kimono that she had just bought the other day. It was blue with no sleeves. The skirt extended to her knees and was trimmed with sliver thread. Waves cascaded in white across the kimono with beautiful fish swimming gracefully through it like dancers. She pulled her hair up into a bun with several loose strands of hair to frame her face. Last of all she put on her mother's necklace, which filled the bare space at the base of her neck nicely.

* * *

Zuko put on an outfit that he had gotten as a gift from the Earth King. His pants were red with gold trimming and orange flames racing up the sides. His shirt was black with orange phoenixes encircling his sleeves and trimmed in red and gold. The sash he was wearing was red, also embroidered with orange flames that wrapped themselves around his waist.

* * *

When everyone was dressed and ready, the party left the palace and headed for the city square. People were everywhere, crowding the streets, making it difficult for the group to make their way through the crowd. The entire city turned out for the festival even those who lived in cities far away. The Dai Lei were on high alert; with this many people assassins could make a move easily. But, thankfully, the party made it to the town square without incident. The company arranged themselves in the viewing box; the king and queen in the thrones in the center of the box, Prince Zuko on the King's right, Aang to the right of Zuko, Iroh on his right and Eriko to the right of Iroh. Tamotsu sat on the left of his mother, Ru beside him, Katara beside her, and Kayoko next to Katara. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Jet, Bri, and Tawny sat behind the first grouping in very comfortable chairs. Right in front of the king's raised dais were two small thrones. First there was the annual parade; floats of different societies in the city, the military's band, circus performers, and the king and queen of the festival's float was last. When the last float reached the viewing box, the king stepped forward to give a short speech.

"Fellow Earth Kingdomers, as your king it gives me great pride to usher in the new spring! This year will truly be the best yet in this long war. For this is the year that we will defeat the Fire Nation and regain all the land that has been taken from us! No more shall we live in fear of the day when the Fire Nation will crack through our walls, no more will we fear for loved ones outside the protection of the Great Wall, and no more shall the Fire Nation take from us what is rightfully ours! These years of war and desolation have been hard, I know, I have never known a time without war, but I can assure you that it is much better than what we are living now! With those words in mind, I crown the king and queen of the Chun Tian Festival and usher in the new spring; a spring of new life; new life for the Earth Kingdom!" The crowd bust into cheers and applause and the king and queen of the festival stepped off the float and up to the box. King Sujin placed the decorated crowns on their heads and the newly crowed couple took their seats in front of dais on a much lower platform. "Let the festival begin!" King Sujin said and everyone started milling about in every direction seeing what there was to do.

* * *

It was at that time that the Royal Party was able to go and enjoy the festival. Katara dragged Zuko over to some shops, Suki and Sokka walked around the festival finally finding a fighting competition, Tamotsu and Ru sneaked away from the Dai Lei quietly to enjoy the festival alone, Sujin and Saimei went on a walk through the town square with some Dai Lei agents around watching, Toph and Aang went to go find an earthbending competition, Jet walked around to look at the shops that were set up for the festival, Bri and Tawny walked around looking at a few things, Iroh went to find a vendor of green tea cakes, and Eriko and Kayoko went to go look for some entertainment with the Dai Lei carefully looking after them. Jet soon ran into Smellerbee and decided to spend the rest of the festival with her. The festival went on like this until dusk when families ushered children home and couples went to the wall, which wasn't far away, to watch the sun set. After the sun had set the city became alive with light. It is said that on festival nights you can see the lights from the outlaying islands along the coast. And it probably was true; it is times of celebration that the Earth Kingdom shines the brightest and this year more than ever.

* * *

A dance had started in the city's square, and the dance floor was crowded with people, including Zuko and Katara. They whirled and twirled along with the music and Katara soon found herself with a different partner; Haru.

"Katara?" He said

"Haru? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. "Your village is at the south of the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, my parents and I are here for the festival. We used to come every year, and now that my father is back and the Fire Nation has been dispelled from our village, we decided to continue the tradition." He answered while spinning her out, and then back in. "What are you doing here?" He asked when she had come back closer to him.

"Aang, Sokka, and I are here to fight with the Earth King. We went to the North Pole and Aang and I mastered waterbending, he's now learning earthbending from Toph." She replied.

"Okay, so are you here with anyone?"

"Yes," Katara blushed, "my boyfriend, Zuko."

"Oh, that's great! I'm very happy for you Katara; I'll let you go now he's probably wondering where you are." Haru laughed and stepped away; found another girl in the crowd and whirled her away.

* * *

When Katara had spun away, Zuko had also found himself with a different partner.

"Oh Gods, not you!" He said.

"What, you don't like my company?" Jun taunted.

"Hey, I gotta go someone is waiting for me." He started to leave, but Jun held him closer.

"Who?" She inquired.

"Katara. Now let me go."

"You mean that girl whose necklace you had! She **_is_** your girlfriend, that's hilarious!" In Jun's fit of laughter, Zuko broke away and went in search of Katara. He found her stepping away from another boy. _She must have been taken by another partner too. _When she turned around she found Zuko standing there. She smiled and they resumed dancing together.

* * *

In another part of the festival Saimei had wondered away from her husband and was walking alone down the street.

"Saimei." She heard her name and turned around; Iroh had walked up behind her.

"Iroh, um, hello." She greeted quietly.

"It's a festival, a time for happiness, why are you walking alone?"

"Please, don't do that to me, I can't take it."

"Saimei, it's been a long time, I know, but we need to talk…"

"I can't talk with you, I'm married, remember?"

"What does talking with you have to do with any of that?"

"Talking with you will always lead to other things and those are things I can't do anymore." She replied and turned her back to him.

"Saimei, I'm not going to do that, I know you have an obligation and that you love Sujin, you've moved on and so have I. But we need to talk about what happened between us and Lu Tien." Saimei's head popped up at the sound of her son's name. She turned around to face Iroh. "I know that you may not want to talk about him or about what happened, but it's essential to help heal the pain you suffered when he died." Saimei looked at Iroh with tears in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago, Iroh, six years ago; I've healed and I'm over it."

"No you're not healed! If you were healed why would you be walking along the street by yourself?"

"That's none of your business!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking, but quiet. There was silence for a long time.

"Fine, have it your way, but I think that you do need to talk to me about this, it involves both of us, hurt both of us and if we don't talk about it then we shall both be miserable the rest of our lives." And with that last word her left her standing there in the middle of the street with tears streaming down her cheeks; making a line tan where white face paint once covered her skin.

* * *

Zuko and Katara had decided that they were tired of dancing and were walking down the street together holding hands. There was barely anyone on the street, it was late and most everyone had gone home already. They relished their time alone together and quietly conversed. They were passing an alleyway when, a lady in a black ninja outfit leapt from the shadows, swords at the ready, and demanded their money. Zuko stepped in front of Katara and stood in his battle stance, hoping that he would be able to get the swords away from her and not have to use firebending. But the woman was smart and flipped over them landing behind Katara and slicing her flask open; spilling the water contained inside all over the ground, where the dirt hungrily soaked it up. As she was about to strike again, this time at Katara, Iroh grabbed her hand and twisted it making her drop the sword. When the woman looked at Iroh her eyes got wide; and she wriggled out of his grasp, and took off down the street. Zuko took off after her and tackled her to the ground.

"Now you're going to get proper justi-" But he stopped, for he had pulled off her hood and had seen her face. Iroh came running up and looked at the would-be-thief. He gasped when he saw her face, Katara, who had run up with Iroh looked puzzled.

"What's going on here?" She said, but no one answered her. Finally Zuko spoke.

"_**Mother?" **_

* * *

_**Ru:** Didn't see that one coming did ya?_

_**Bri:** Wow, I can't believe it!_

_**Tawny: **Yeah it's pretty shocking._

_**Bri: **I know, we've never added symbolism on purpose before!_

_**Ru & Tawny: **What?!_

_**Bri: **Am I the only one who sees it? Guess I'm not such an airhead after all, am I, Tawny?_

_**Tawny: **We weren't talking about that! (under her breath) What an airhead._

_**Ru:** That's okay, Tawny. Bri, I guess it was smart to see the symbolism and if anyone else sees it would please tell us in their review, we would appreciate it._

_**Bri: **Yeah you'll get ten points and a cake!_

_**Ru: **(whispers) We can't promise them anything! ahem Um…so the end was pretty shocking and we would like to thank **2wingo** for all the help on this chapter and other chapters._

_**Tawny & Bri: **Yeah thanks a bunch!_

_**Ru:** So all of you know what's coming next: Please review!_

_**Tawny & Bri:** Bye!_

_**-Directorchic16**_


	11. Hellos and Goodbyes

**_Bri:_** _We're back and sorry we're late, but; Merry Christmas!_

_**Ru: **Bri, one: we are really really late and two: don't say that, it might be offensive to somebody!_

_**Tawny:** We celebrate Christmas; can't we wish that others have nice one as well?_

_**Ru: **No we can, but that's not what I meant. What about the people who celebrate Hanukah and Kwanza? _

_**Bri:** Okay Happy Christmahanakwanzekah._

**_Ru & Tawny:_ **Christmahanakwanzekah?

_**Bri:** Yeah Christmahanakwanzekah; it includes all those holidays together to form one monster holiday!_

_**Ru:** Okay, Bri, I think that you've had one too many candy canes._

_**Bri: **But I only ate six! _

_**Tawny: **(sighs and shakes head)_

_**Ru: **Okay so here is our Christmannana…_

_**Bri: **Christmahanakwanzeka!_

_**Ru: **(rolls eyes) Okay here is our _Christmahanakwanzeka(to Bri) there happy_, present to all of you!_

**Chapter 11: Hellos and Goodbyes**

"**_Mom?!" _**Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. "I- I thought that you were dead!" He was standing over her with her wrist firmly in his grasp. She just looked up at him in astonishment.

"**_Zuko_**? Oh Zuko, I can't believe it's you!" Ursa exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and enveloped her son in her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tears rolled down her thin cheeks and onto his shoulder. "I should never have left you or Azula!" Still shocked and not sure what to do, Zuko pulled away. Ursa looked into his eyes. "Oh my son, look how you have grown! But…" She looked at his scar. "Who did this to you?" She asked; eyes full of sadness and anger. Zuko turned away; Katara stepped forward toward him.

"You should tell her, Zuko." She said softly. Ursa looked at the waterbender; confused.

"Tell me what; tell me who did this to you?" She asked. "I would like to know who did this to you." Zuko looked at her; knowing she would not accept the news readily.

"Dad." Zuko said bitterly. Ursa looked at him still waiting to hear something; when it finally dawned on her.

"W-what?" She said still not sure she had heard correctly.

"Father did this to me; for showing shameful weakness." He said through gritted teeth. Ursa just looked at him as all the color drained from her face.

"I- I can't believe it. Ozai would never…hurt his own son." She said trying to convince herself it wasn't true. "He promised me he would keep you safe as a last favor before…"

"Mom, he did okay?!" Zuko said wanting to change the subject.

"Ursa, it's true; Ozai did give Zuko that scar." Iroh confirmed; he looked over at his nephew and saw that Zuko didn't want to talk about it anymore. "But Ursa, what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?" Ursa caught the hint that the subject needed to be changed and resigned to talk about it with Iroh later.

"Well, after I left the palace I needed to get out of the Fire Nation completely and knew that the only place that was safe was Ba Sing Se. So I came here and have lived here ever since." She replied. "And when I heard of your banishment I almost went back to the palace, to try to convince Ozai that he was being to harsh on you. So are you still searching for the Avatar?"

"No, Mom, Father declared Uncle and I traitors and sent Azula to try to capture us. Now she, Ty Lee, and Mai are chasing us. A few weeks ago, we fought Azula and she hurt Uncle. The Avatar and his friends fought with us."

"We tried to help Iroh when he was hurt, but Zuko pushed us away. The next day I came back with my friend Toph and persuaded Zuko to let us help. Being a waterbender I can heal people, but to even get near Iroh I had to freeze Zuko where he stood and have Toph, who is an earthbender, seal him in wall of rock." Katara cut in.

"And then we decided to join the Avatar. We had been with the Avatar's group for about two weeks when…" Iroh started.

"These three crazy girls showed up and said that they wanted Zuko to lead their army against the Fire Nation. At first I thought that he would never go against his father, but when Iroh talked to him about it; he decided that he would lead the army. And here we are." Katara finished.

"Azula, your own sister, is hunting you?!" Ursa exclaimed; unbelieving. Zuko looked away, his discomfort apparent on his face. Iroh sighed; they had moved from one uncomfortable conversation to another. He had to say something to change the subject yet again.

"Uh…, Ursa, why don't we go back to the Earth King's Palace and get you some place to rest." Iroh suggested.

"No that's alright I have a little house not too far away where I'm living." The fatigued woman said. "You are all welcome to visit anytime you wish. I will come by the palace tomorrow to talk with you some more, Iroh. For now I need to lie down; so goodnight and see you first thing tomorrow morning." With those words Ursa turned and left the three standing in the street looking tired.

* * *

Tawny stared at her reflection in the mirror back in her room at the palace. 

"What am I doing? Why am I here?" The frustrated teen asked her twin in the glass. Mixed feelings bubbled inside her stomach, making her tired and irritated. She wanted to save her friends, but she didn't want to go on a mission without her sisters. They had always been together, **_never apart_**, and it was very strange thinking about going on a dangerous mission without them. She sighed, why did things always turn out bad for her? She wanted to scream! Things were changing so fast and she hated it! She was sick of everything: sick of this stupid war, sick of being quiet, sick of having to follow orders without a second thought! She collapsed on her bed and fell instantly into a troubled sleep.

_Tawny looked around at the dark, barren earth around her._

"_What? Where am I? What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked the emptiness. _

"_Why do you think you're here, Dark One?" A voice from nowhere inquired. Tawny gasped and looked around; if someone had been there she would have sensed their presence. But whatever this voice was or wherever it had come from she could neither sense it nor see it. _

"_Who or what are you?" She questioned the being. _

"_I am everything and nothing, dark and light, good and evil. I am the one to which you pray and follow." Tawny could see off in the distance a figure with two animals approaching her. Soon the figure was close enough for Tawny to see, and at the sight she fell to her knees. Elen of the Ways, Goddess of travelers, stood in front of the ninja with her two companions, Gawen and Sianna, both tall, majestic dogs. _

"_My Lady." Tawny said humbly with her face touching the ground. _

"_Dark One, you have been unsettled lately, what is troubling you?" The deity raised Her follower to her feet. _

"_My Lady, I am afraid to travel so far and to such a dangerous place, alone. I have been in difficult situations before but never without my sisters! I don't know what to do." _

"_My child, sometimes we are faced with difficult decisions and do not know which road to take, but you will find the answer if you look for it. Look at your life, Dark One, the answers are all around you all you have to do is look. Life is a journey, you have your destiny ahead of you, but to fulfill that destiny you must first take the journey to the Fire Nation. But do not be frightened for I will be with you during your travel." Tawny felt somewhat comforted by the goddess's words; but something irked her._

"_My Lady, why do you call me Dark One?" She asked the spirit. _

"_There is a prophesy, it states that when the estranged prince comes to terms with himself and his situation, the One of Darkness, the One of Light, the Mother, the Old One, and the Hidden Princess, will join in his fight and save the world from the Fire Nation. You are part of the Prophesy, Dark One." _

"_But, darkness is evil and wicked how can I be the Dark One if this person is supposed to be evil?"_

"_Child, darkness is not always evil; to have harmony and balance in the world you must have both light and dark. Darkness is evil only if you make it so."_

"_I see, so why me? Why at all?" _

"_You have so many questions, but those will be answered next time we meet. For now, you will have to be satisfied with what you know. You are still not ready for the answers to your other questions." And as She said those last words, She and her dogs faded away._

"_Wait! I have more to ask you! You can't leave me in this waste land! **Elen**!" Tawny cried into the darkness. She was alone again as the earth seemed to disappear and she plunged into the depth of the darkness._

* * *

Jet was walking down a corridor of the palace reminiscing the good time he had at the festival. He turned a corner to go back to his room when he nearly tripped over Shuang, who was sitting on the floor, crying. She looked up at him with red eyes, startled. 

"What are you looking at? You never seen a girl sitting on the floor before?" She spat at him.

"No, it's not that," He said as he sat next to her. "you're crying."

"Yeah, what of it?" Shuang managed to say through sniffs.

"Why?"

"Why would I tell you? I hardly even know you." She asked him.

"Well, I'm the only one here and it would make you feel better." He said kindly, understanding her pain. Shuang gave him a suspicious look before finally conceding to tell him everything.

"My brother, Yingjie, was a solider for our kingdom. He was one of the bravest, kindest men I knew; and he would always come home and play in the field of our farm with me. But then one day, we were overrun with Fire Nation soldiers. For two years my family and I hid my brother's alliance to the Earth Kingdom. But then one of our friends got greedy and decided to make money by telling the Fire Nation that my brother was an Earth Kingdom solider. They came to our house and burned it to the ground. Then they took us to a holding center so they could decide our fate. They came to the decision that my brother would die publicly as an example and the rest of my family would watch while he burned to death in the town square. The last thing my brother said to me was 'Shuang, I won't be here to protect you anymore, you have to get the family outta here.' I promised him I would as he walked up the scaffold to his death." She turned her head away as she said those last words; she couldn't bear the pain anymore. "The Chun Tian festival was his favorite time of year, he used take me around the festival and eat sago cakes with me. Even when we were under the control of the Fire Nation he would bake some cakes and we would eat them together secretly in celebration of the new spring." Jet looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I know how you feel." Shuang's head snapped in his direction.

"What do you mean you know how I feel?" She said angrily; no one could possibly know how she felt.

"My entire family was killed when the Fire Nation raided our village. For a while I hated everything and anyone from the Fire Nation. I still hate them but I used to hate them so much that I would sacrifice an entire village just to kill a few of them. Katara and the Avatar came along and taught me the hard way that that was not the right way to fix the Fire Nation problem." Jet said solemnly, looking at his feet. Shuang looked away sorry that she had said anything at all.

"I'm sorry," she said, "at least I have most of my family with me. If I had known I wouldn't have…"

"No it's okay, I'm over it now; it just took a while." He said smiling sadly at her.

"Thanks." She said quietly after a moment of silence.

"For what?" Jet asked.

"For getting me to tell you, I feel much better now. Yingjie wouldn't want me to be sad during his favorite holiday."

"Hey, I heard that the cook was having a little party in the kitchen, want to go get some sago cakes?" He said as he stood, offering her his hand. She smiled at him, nodded, and took the outstretched hand. The two walked down the hall to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

Eriko was wondering around the festival grounds; a few activities were still going on and there were still people out. She had ditched the Dai Lei after her mother took Kayoko to bed. She had also changed her clothes from the elegant expensive kimono she had been wearing to a simple green dress and shoes. Eriko walked down the town square until she had spotted him. 

"Daiki!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Emiko! Where have you been, I have been here half an hour." Daiki told her.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something, but I'm here now!" Eriko, who had told him that her name was Emiko to hide her true identity, apologized. She took his hand and the two walked down the street.

* * *

Ru and Tamotsu watched the scene. Tamotsu looked puzzled and Ru just giggled. 

"So that's the boy she was telling me about!" Ru mused; Tamotsu looked at her.

"_Boy_? My sister has a _boy_?" He asked confused. "She didn't tell me!"

"That's because she knew that you would go into big brother mode and frighten the boy away. And he doesn't know that she is a princess, she didn't tell him because she was afraid he would be too afraid to like her. Everyone knows your face so you showing up would have made things worse." She teased her puzzled boyfriend. "Let's leave them alone for now, but keep an eye on the relationship. Eriko is not stupid; she knows when she is getting in too deep." Tamotsu still wasn't sure about the idea of his little sister having a boyfriend.

"You're right, Ru, we need to give them space. But if anything happens, I'll kill him!" he said, forming his fist into a ball. Ru laughed at the sight of his over protectiveness.

"Come on, it's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow." She said happily.

"Oh you do; do you? Well, let's get you home then." He said playfully as he bent down to kiss her. She smiled as her lips met his. When they parted he took her hand and led her down the street.

* * *

Saimei was sleeping next to her husband in their bedroom. It had taken a long time for her to fall asleep she would have much rather been awake than in the restless sleep which was induced upon her now. 

_She was surrounded by mists so thick that it was almost impossible to see the ground in front of her. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her; the face was a familiar one. She gasped he had her eyes and Iroh's face! _

"_Lu Tien? Is that you?" She whispered to the figure in the mist. The face gave her a silent stare in response. She gasped. "It is you!" She ran forward to hug her son. She enveloped him in her arms only to be pushed away. "Honey? Are you alright?" Lu Tien just glared at her._

"_Where were you Mom?!" He said angrily. Saimei stared at him confused. _

"_Honey, I'm right here and everything is going to be fine now."_

"_Why didn't you love me? Did you hate me?" The spirit asked with tears in his eyes._

"_No, I love you! I love you just as much as your brother and sisters!"_

"_Was I such a bad son that I had to cry myself to sleep wondering where my mother was?"_

"_No, Darling, I'm sorry that I could not have been there when you were little, but I'm here now!" She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her._

"_Why weren't you there? Where were you when I skinned my knee? Where were you when I got sick? Where were you when I graduated from the Fire Academy? Father was there, where were you? Where were you when Father tried to raise me by himself, why couldn't you raise me? You raised your other children! Why not me? Where were you when I died? I was laying there in pain calling for you, why didn't you come? Why weren't you at the funeral? Father had to inter my body without you!" With those words, Lu Tien stalked off into the mist. _

"_Lu Tien wait!" Saimei ran after him with her hands out in front of her because she could not see through the mist. Soon her hands hit a wall of mist that Lu Tien had disappeared through. She banged on the wall with her fists using all her strength._

"_Lu Tien, **Lu Tien**! Please don't leave me here! Please come back!" She fell to the ground crying._

"Saimei, Saimei! Come on, you're having a bad dream. Please wake up." Her husband, Sujin, was sitting next to her unconscious crying form. "Darling, it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here." Saimei woke and buried her face in her hands as Sujin drew her into his arms and held her.

"It's okay, shhh…" Sujin said comforting his heartbroken wife.

"My son, my son!" Saimei sobbed quietly.

"It's alright; he's fine; he's in his room asleep. You will see him in the morning." Saimei shook her head and buried her face into Sujin's chest.

_**

* * *

Bri: Poor Saimei! **_

_**Tawny:** Yeah I really feel sorry for her._

_**Ru:** But what about Eriko's man?_

_**Bri:** He sounds nice._

_**Tawny:** Yeah, I think that he'll be a nice guy._

_**Bri: **Oh what's up with Shuang and Jet!?_

_**Ru: **I think they look cute together._

_**Tawny: **I agree!_

_**Ru: **Anyways, we're really sorry that it took so long to update; first we were really busy, then we had writers' block, then we were busy again. _

_**Bri:** It was crazy!_

_**Tawny:** But now we're here, and we will hopefully update really soon!_

_**Ru:** So reviewers you know what comes next: Please review!_

_-AirForcebabe16_


	12. Change

_**Ru:**__ Sorry it's taken so long to update, readers!_

_**Bri:**__ Yeah, sorry._

_**Ru:**__ But we have some awesome news!_

_**Tawny: **__Yes, thanks to all of you we've reached over __**9500**__ hits!_

_**Bri: **__Yay!!!_

_**Ru: **__That's right Tawny! So thank y'all soooo much!_

_**Bri:**__ Yeah, it really means a lot to us that you keep reading even if you don't review._

_**Tawny:**__ Although we do love it when you review._

_**Ru: **__Yes, we love reading and replying to all of your reviews! _

_**Bri:**__ They make us all happy inside!_

_**Tawny: **__(whispers to readers) Now that we've said that I'm going to quickly say what comes next before Ru can stop me! Here's the new chapter!_

_**Ru: **__Hey, that's my line._

_**Tawny: **__Beat'cha to it!_

**(Directorchic16: By the way Readers, if any of you are having trouble keeping up with the characters, please feel free to visit my profile; I have a character description sheet there! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 12: Change**

"**NO!**" Tawny screamed as she woke from her deep slumber in a cold sweat. It was dawn, and she would depart at noon. As the senses came back to her she put her right hand on her forehead. _Was any of that strange encounter real? Or was it all a dream?_ She sat up in her bed and looked at her mirror. She saw her face and knew that what she saw was not a dream. She had been to the Spirit World and she had met Elen of the Ways. She got up and looked out her window at the rising sun. _Today everything changes. Nothing will ever be the same. _Tawny sighed and got dressed; soon she would make her way down to the practice field and get some training in before she set out. No one was to know of her departure, lest something happened and she was betrayed by a spy in the palace. If anyone was to wonder where she was, they would be told that she had gone to check the defenses of the Earth Kingdom villages along the coast and there was yet to be word on when she was returning. Not even the King knew exactly who was to go on the mission. Bri knew nothing about it either, it was not her area and she had nothing to do with the mission, so she was not to be told about it. The only other person who knew where Tawny was actually going was Ru and she didn't even say the location to herself.

When she had dressed, Tawny took one last look at her room thinking that this maybe the last time that she would see it. _Don't think that way you dumbass! _She sighed at the negativity of her mind and walked out the door. When she was outside, she chose a practice field with targets and a wooden kicking pole. She loved practicing before anyone else was out. Usually someone would be out at this time, but everyone was either hung over or still sleeping from last night's activities. So she was alone on the field as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She threw herself into an intense combination of punches and kicks as she hit the pole over and over again. She let go of everything in those maneuvers; her anger, sadness, and pain. She attacked the pole until she couldn't hit it anymore. If the pole hadn't been set five feet in the ground, she would have knocked it over with the force of her blows. She slammed her back to the pole and sank to the ground in tears, exhausted. Head in her hands, she sobbed uncontrollably; happy that there was no one there to see. After a few minutes, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up; she needed to resume her training. Determined, she stood about a hundred feet from the targets and threw her kunai at them. Every time she hit the mark she moved farther back by about two yards. When she was satisfied she circled the targets around her and, without turning, aimed her kunai and spun around while throwing them. She hit the mark on the three in front of her, the two on either side and the two at back diagonals; however, she missed the one directly behind her by about an inch. She saw it and fumed, angry at herself that she still could not get it perfect. _There's always one!_ She thought to herself.

"Tawny", a voice said. "You shouldn't be training, you leave today. You'll be exhausted before you even leave." Tawny turned to face her sister.

"Please don't stop me from training, Ru. You know that I find comfort in it." She said to her look alike.

"I'm not going to stop you; I just thought that you should be resting before you set out." Ru suggested; eyes full of concern for her quiet sister. "Please, I'm just worried about you." Tawny turned away.

"Well, don't be, I'm fine." She really wanted to be left alone.

"Don't do that, don't push me away!" Ru grabbed Tawny's shoulder and turned her so she could see her face. There were tears running down Tawny's red cheeks. "I'm your sister! We share a special bond, and nothing can replace that. Come on, let's get you some breakfast." Tawny let Ru lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ursa paced around her small living room. "I'm sure that Iroh knows what happened and he's sure to tell Zuko. I had hoped that I would never have to face this until everything had blown over! What am I going to do? What will Zuko think of me? Does he even know the truth yet?" She didn't know what to do; she just kept pacing back and forth. Sooner or later she would have to go to the palace and face her son.

"Better sooner than later." Ursa sighed; she knew that she shouldn't avoid it. "Okay, I'm going over to the palace to have tea with Iroh in two hours. Tea with Iroh… this should be fun." She laughed. "Maybe we can sort things out then, because if Zuko hasn't heard the truth, I want him to hear it from me." Determined she set about to get ready for her meeting with her son and her brother-in-law.

* * *

The sunrise was beautiful, the sky was lit up with blues and purples and oranges. Over the horizon there were just some stars left in the sky and the moon over in the West. The city brightened with every passing moment and the sun grew larger and light filled the sky. Saimei sat in the gardens staring at the sun as it rose in the East. She sighed; she loved the sunrise, but today… it just didn't seem as beautiful. She glared at the sun, frustrated. Why? Why would Lu Tien send her such a dream? _Is he angry with me for not being there for his childhood? Surely Iroh told him why I could not._ _Perhaps it is because I locked that part of myself up for so long. I think I'll go to the temple today and pray. _She rose and turned from the edge of the balcony, where she had been sitting and strolled back to her bedroom; Sujin would be awake by now, and he would be wondering where she was.

* * *

"Tawny?" Ru said as she glanced over at her sister who was sitting next to her in the dinning hall eating her breakfast.

"Hmm?" Tawny looked up from her food to glimpse Ru's worried face; she let her speak.

"Are you alright? I know that this mission is a lot to ask of you especially without Bri or myself there to help you. But please… please come back safely. I don't know how I'd forgive myself if anything happened on this mission and I wasn't able to be there to help." Tears formed in Ru's eyes; she clasped Tawny's hands in her own. "Please make sure to talk to me every day and report what happens. Tell me the minute something happens; please don't keep the problems to yourself like you always do. Please tell me, that way I can help. And anything that I can do to help I will. Even though there are a lot of things on this mission that you will have to face by yourself; tell me the second you are in any danger, and I'll figure something out. I promise!" Tawny smiled; Ru was being overdramatic again.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and if it makes you feel better… I promise to tell you if any sort of problem arises. No matter how small. 'Kay?" Ru nodded and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

* * *

Miles away in an underground dungeon two men and a woman were sitting in a dark cell.

"Shit!" The woman grumbled as she thrust her fist against the wall.

"Kaori, cursing won't help our situation." The taller of the two men said calmly.

"How the Hell can you be so calm at a moment like this, huh?" Kaori stood and shot back at her teammate. The tall man just looked at her and shook his head.

"You really have no faith in the Gods do you?" He smiled meanly.

"Of course I do, it's people that I don't trust! Mister High-and-Mighty, why don't you just go and become a monk if you are so religious! Then you can look down upon us and judge me then!" The two glared at each other. The other man in the cell looked from one to the other and sighed; he hated it when they fought like this.

"Takamori, Kaori, please; this is not the time to fight. Obviously we can not get out of this situation by ourselves. I'm sure that the Earth King and Ru are doing whatever they can to resolve this problem." Kaori scowled at him.

"So that's it, we just sit here? Like sitting ducks! Is that what you are suggesting Mitsuoki?" The short but sturdy blonde exclaimed, moving so she stood over him.

"Well, we defiantly shouldn't cause any trouble and worsen our predicament." Mitsuoki said as he looked up into her face. "You know they are probably watching us right now, waiting for us to say something that would be of us to them." Kaori frowned and moved away; she knew he was right and she hated it when he was right. She leaned against the wall next to Takamori and calmed her panicking mind.

* * *

Zuko woke the next morning and had never felt happier. For once in his life everything was going pretty well. He still did not have his father's love but he realized that that may never come. At least his mother was alive and well and he had found someone who made him so happy. But one thing bothered him. Why did his mother run off the night before? It made almost no sense to him. She hadn't seen him in nine years; why hadn't she wanted to stay and come back to the palace with them? Zuko pondered this thought for a while and conceded that he would ask her when they met that afternoon. After getting dressed he heard a knock at the door.

"Zuko?" Said a voice at the door. He recognized it immediately; it was the voice he had heard countless times in his dreams. He rushed to the door and opened it to find his mother standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Hi, you're early, and we were going to meet in the parlor for tea with Uncle." He said softly.

"I know but I had to talk to you." She told him as she strode into the room. "What has Iroh told you about me?"

"He said that you vanished and no one knew why." Zuko answered.

"He knew why; he was one of the few that knew what happened." She sat in a chair near the fireplace in the large room. Zuko stared at her.

"What happened Mom? No one would tell me and I assumed that you had died or run away. But I didn't know why." He moved closer to her chair and sat down in a chair opposite hers.

"Do you remember the meeting your father had called with Fire Lord Azulon?" Zuko nodded his head and listened intently. "I know that you and your sister had hidden yourselves and stayed in the presence chamber after your grandfather had told us to leave. I also know that you had left early while your sister had heard the entire conversation. When I pulled her away to talk to her after I found her teasing you in your room she told me everything. I couldn't believe it! I went straight to your father:

"_Ozai! I know what happened after we left you and your father this afternoon. How could you even think of killing Zuko for power? Isn't he more important to you?" Ursa raged. Ozai turned away; he couldn't look his wife in the eye. She gasped; tears filled her eyes. "I will do everything in my power to protect our son! I will not allow your father to hurt him. I will kill him before he even gets close to my child!" _

"_Those are treasonous words Ursa." Ozai said his back still turned to her._

"_I don't care! I will protect Zuko." She said determinedly._

I thought of a plan to give Ozai the power he so desperately wanted and save you, but the only way it would work was if I disappeared afterwards. I told him my plan and he tried to get me to reconsider, but I had made up my mind and nothing was going to stop me from protecting you:

"_Ursa please be reasonable!" Ozai begged his wife. "I love you!" She wheeled on him._

"_If you loved me then you would realize that my children are the most important thing to me!" She cried tears forming in her eyes. "I have to do this! I will not let Zuko die for your ambition."_

"_I know that you still love me! So for us please reconsider! Zuko is nothing compared to his sister! She has all the talent while he is just a disappointment!"_

"_Ozai, he may be weak now but someday he will be very strong. He tries so hard just to please you. The fact that he has to work hard as opposed to just quickly mastering the skill proves that he will be very strong and have an iron will when he grows up." She turned away from him and started to walk down the hall._

"_Ursa! Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. _

"_What?-"She turned and found herself in his embrace. She relaxed in her love's arms and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She gently pulled away and looked up into his face._

"_Promise me that you will never let anyone hurt Zuko or Azula." She said softly as the tears fell freely down her face. He stared down into her eyes._

"_I promise." She kissed him, left his embrace, and continued down the hall._

That night I slipped into Fire Lord Azulon's chambers with a dagger and drove it through his stone heart. I found his will on his desk and he had already changed the name from Iroh to Ozai thinking that the next morning you would die. After I had accomplished the deed I stitched the wound on his chest so the dagger had left barely a mark; it wasn't hard, because he had so many scars from previous battles. No one would be able to tell whether he was murdered or not. After I had finished in his room I went straight to your's and said good-bye.

I had a ship set in the harbor to carry me to the Earth Kingdom. I knew that I would be safe in Ba Sing Se so I fled to this city and have been living here ever since."

"Mom." Zuko said when she had finished.

"That's why I can't believe that your father would scar and then banish you!" She said.

"Mom, after you left everything changed. Father became even colder than he had been before. The only person he showed favor for was Azula, but that was nothing new."

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you Zuko; I blame myself for everything. I was not able to protect you like I should have." A knock at the door startled Zuko and he leapt to his feet.

"Nephew? I hope you are not still asleep. Your mother will be here soon and we need to meet her in the parlor." Iroh said through the door. Zuko let his uncle in so he could see that Ursa was already here. "Oh! There you are! Now that we are all together we should go to the parlor for tea!" Ursa smiled; Iroh was always good for a laugh.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." She said as she got to her feet and let Iroh lead the way. She passed by her son and put her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked to the parlor together.

* * *

Tawny took one last look at the beautiful palace that she had called her home for so long. Ru was beside her and would travel with her till they reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"I can't believe it." She said softly.

"I know," Ru replied. "It kinda changes your perspective on things doesn't it?" Tawny nodded. She had said good-bye to Bri earlier and had told her what she had told everyone else; the first lie she had ever told to her sister. She took the first step away from the palace and didn't look back.

When Tawny and Ru had reached the outer wall Ru stopped at the gate and tears formed in her eyes.

"Never forget us." Ru said as she hugged her sister.

"I won't and I won't forget my duty while over there either. No matter how much I want to I won't rescue Kaori, Takamori, and Mitsuoki." The last name cut a wound in her heart.

"But, Tawny, if you find a way without injuring your cover, please tell me first and we will figure out if it will work." Tawny's heart leapt at the thought of even the chance to rescue her friends.

"Thanks, Ru." She said relieved. She stepped away from her. "I'll miss you." Tears formed in Tawny's blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Ru sobbed; her eyes completely overrun with tears. Tawny hugged Ru once more and, unwillingly, let go. She could free the tears run freely down her cheeks and onto the ground. She told herself to release Ru and moved away from her.

"Bye." Tawny said as she wiped her wet face with her hand.

"Bye." Ru whispered in return. Tawny turned around and walked away without looking back, because she knew that if she looked back she wouldn't be able to go forward.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tawny: **__(quietly sniffling)_

_**Bri:**__ Are you crying!!??_

_**Ru: **__Leave her alone Bri._

_**Bri:**__ But she's crying; don't you find that incredible? _

_**Ru:**__ What I find incredible is Ursa's story!_

_**Bri:**__ Oh yeah! That is pretty awesome!_

_**Tawny: **__(walks out of room before Bri can say anything else to her)_

_**Bri:**__ I really liked the part when… (Ru walks out after Tawny, not wanting to listen to Bri's rambling)… that part was pretty cool, then when Ozai said… (goes on for about another minute without realizing that no one is there)…and then when she… (looks around) HEY!! Where did everybody go? RU!! TAWNY!! HELLO?! (an idea comes to her) Wait if no one is here then I finally get to say it! Yes!! Okay, here goes. Readers, please review! (giggles) Thanks!_

_-Directorchic16_


	13. Why So Sad?

_**Ru: **__Hello again wonderful readers!!!_

_**Bri: **__HI!!!!_

_**Tawny: **__Hey._

_**Ru: **__After a year and a half of being away we are back!!_

_**Bri: **__Yeah we're really sorry about that._

_**Ru: **__I know it's not an excuse y'all will like, but we just got busy with school and college applications, I'm sure many of y'all will understand._

_**Bri: **__And now that we are actually in college and don't have to worry about anything other than finals!_

_**Tawny: **__(muttering) Nothing to worry about, yeah right._

_**Ru: **__Anyways… we decided that it was time that we made time and wrote the next chapter!_

_**Bri:**__ YAY!!!_

_**Ru: **__So readers, here it is what you have been waiting so patiently for… Chapter 13!!!_

**Chapter 13: Why So Sad?**

Zuko was walking down one of the many halls in the Earth Palace after his tea with his mother and uncle. They had finally gotten Ursa to agree to live in the palace with them and the two adults had gone to talk about it with King Sujin. Which left him to think about everything his mother had told him.

"_He promised me he would keep you safe…"_

"_Changed his will… thinking the next morning you would die…"_

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher…"_

Zuko gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He had tried to put those painful thoughts out of his head, but they wouldn't leave.

"Zuko?" A gentle voice from behind him said.

"What?" he spat. The person behind him recoiled from the harsh tone in his voice.

"I just wanted to say hello and ask how the tea with your mother went, but since you don't seem to want to see me, I'll just leave." The voice said. Zuko stayed where he was and glared at his feet, he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. The person behind him had expected to be called back, but when Zuko stayed silent she came back instead. "What is with you? You're so angry all the time and when someone even starts to get close to you, you push them away!" The person behind him put a hand on his shoulder and forcefully turned him towards her. It was Katara, but Zuko just glared at the floor like it had just offended him. "Look at me." Zuko continued to stare at the floor. "Look at me!" Katara took his chin and brought it up so she could look into his eyes. They were filled with pain and anger that she still could not comprehend. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Zuko wrenched his face from her grip and looked away. "Tell me." She commanded. Zuko stayed silent. "I know what your problem is." Zuko's head snapped up, a glare fixed on his face. "Listen to me before you make that face." Katara said calmly. "You feel like you can't trust anyone. After what your father did to you, how could you? But your mother is here now, and you already know that your father is crazy. So, what I can't figure out is why you have such an angry face on. You can trust your uncle and you can trust your mother. And… you can trust me."

She gently caressed the good side of his face. He reached up and put a hand over hers. He took her palm and put it to his mouth. Katara smiled and stepped closer. Zuko gently pulled her arm up over his head, so she would be even closer to him. Slowly, he bent down and claimed her lips. She met his readily and placed her other hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, wanting to be closer to her. She pushed her body against his so that every inch of her body was touching him. Zuko deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. She made him feel so alive, like just being with her was an adventure in itself. She reminded him of the mother that he had felt he had lost, and he had been acting just like his father by being so angry and cold around her. He could trust Katara, and that was a nice feeling.

Aang was standing in the courtyard of the palace watching this scene play out. There was a frown on his face and angry tears in his eyes. He took his glider, which was always in his hand, and flew, out of the courtyard. He landed on the inner wall as the sun was setting. He stared at it angrily.

* * *

On a hill outside the city's outer wall, Iroh was kneeling in front of a makeshift altar. On the altar was an ink drawing of a young man that looked very similar to Iroh.

"Lu Tien, my son, Happy Birthday.

Leaves from the vine,

Falling so slow,

Like little tiny shells

Caught in the foam.

Little soldier boy,

Come marching home.

Brave soldier boy,

Comes marching home."

As he sang the last words of the song, he heard a quiet sniffling from beside him. He looked around. It was Saimei, she was crying quietly next to him. Iroh put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. As he listened to her cry tears started to form in his eyes and he wept along side her. He wept for their forsaken love, for their dear son who had passed away all those years ago, for Saimei and her sorrow, and for all of the hardships they had experience through the years. When their tears had subsided, Iroh looked at Saimei. Her face was red and not painted like it normally was. She was missing the elegant clothes that she normally wore and was dressed in rough peasant clothing. Saimei looked up into his eyes and the next thing she knew, their lips had found each other. "_Iroh…_" she thought._ "IROH!" _She pulled away like she had been shocked.

"What am I doing!?!" She cried as she stood and back away from him. "I'm a married woman! I'm the mother to the prince and princesses of this nation! I'm the queen!"

"Saimei, please, we need to talk about this." Iroh pleaded. "It seems you've been hurting even more than I have these past seven years."

"No! It's just like I said before, talking with you always leads to other things! What was that that we were just doing? What do you call that?" She screamed.

"I call that pent up emotions and things that both of us have held inside for years, except I was allowed to mourn for Lu Tien and you were not, were you? So I have some closure, but you do not." Iroh reasoned. "Please, Saimei, please, we both need the closure."

"You're just saying that, I know what you really want!"

"Saimei, I'm not the young arrogant man that you used to know, I've changed. There are many things that have happened in my life that have changed me. Please, let me help you heal!" Saimei didn't know what to think or to believe, so she did the only thing she could think of doing, she ran.

* * *

A Dai Lei agent was walking along the wall with two kegs of green liquor. He almost walked past, when he saw Aang's expression.

"What's eatin' you kid?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Aang looked up at the agent confusedly.

"What's eatin' you?" He repeated.

"Nothing…" Aang replied.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"What?"

"What's her name?" Aang looked around restlessly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell this guy his life story.

"Come on, drink with me and tell me your troubles." The man sat down and handed a cup he had been keeping in his sleeve to Aang. He sat down next to the older man and took the crude wooden cup. He wouldn't talk at first, but once he had some liquor in him that changed.

"Katara… that's her name. I've been in love with her ever since I first saw her." He said dejectedly.

"So, she break your heart?" The Dai Lei asked.

"She has no idea that she owns it. She's too busy giving hers to someone else, some guy who has just been hunting us down for the past several months, who is all of a sudden a 'good guy', and he's just gonna use her!" Aang replied and took another swig of liquor.

"Well… I know what ya gotta do." The agent said.

"And what's that?" Aang asked.

"Ya gotta tell her!" He said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! Declare yourself! Let her know that you got feelins' for her! Then, let her decide what she wants, you, the Avatar, or that insensitive jerk. Who knows? She might choose you in the end." The man exclaimed.

"You know what? You're absolutely right! I'll do it! But first…" Aang grabbed the second jug and chugged it.

"Boy, take it easy! You don't need that much courage, do you?" He ripped the jug away from Aang, as the Avatar staggered back.

"No, I'm good." He took his glider and took off into the night sky.

* * *

Katara was on her way to her room after dinner. _I wonder where Aang was? He's usually at dinner. _Then she stared off into the night and saw his glider coming into view. He flew closer and nearly crashed into a pillar.

"Aang!" Katara ran to him to see if he was hurt, he normally wasn't this uncoordinated while flying. "Aang, are you alright?" Aang staggered to his feet using his staff for support.

"Katara…" he slurred. "There's somethin' I gotta tell you."

"What is it Aang?" She asked, trying to get him to let her help him.

"I… I… I love you!" He blurted. Katara gave him a shocked stare. Then she readjusted her face to show a blank expression, when she realized what his breath smelled like.

"Aang, you're drunk." She replied, putting his arm around her shoulders, so she could help him inside. Aang threw off her arm and grabbed both of her wrists.

"I know… I'm drunk…and there are three of you right now, but I know exactly what I am saying. I've been in love with you since I woke up in your arms and thought that you were an angel. All I want to do is hold you in my arms." Katara looked at him, speechless. Finally she found her voice.

"Aang, you're very sweet, and I'm flattered, but I'm dating Zuko, and I really like him. You're like a little brother to me and we can't be anything more than just friends." Aang frowned and, as he was still holding on to Katara with both hands, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Katara froze. It wasn't bad, but she felt nothing. She was certain now that she should be with Zuko and not Aang, and could not return the kiss. Aang pulled away.

"Katara?" A voice from behind asked. Katara's heart stopped. She whipped around; it was Zuko, he had seen the entire kiss.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. Zuko turned on his heel and stalked down the hall. "No, Zuko wait!" Katara yanked her hands away from Aang and took off down the hall after him. She ran into his room where the door had practically been torn from its hinges. "Zuko, please, let me explain." Katara pleaded.

"WHY SHOULD I?" The firebender roared. He was pacing back and forth trying to calm his temper, before fire started shooting out everywhere.

"Please," Katara cried. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at her furious boyfriend.

"NO! I WAS A FOOL! I should have never believed I could trust you! GET OUT!" He raged.

"But Zuko this is just a misunderstanding! Aang is in love with me, but I want you! He's nothing but a kid brother to me. He's drunk and kissed me! I felt nothing I swear! I thought it was really gross! Please!" She sobbed. "Please." Katara broke down in tears as Zuko continued to fume.

"Just… get… out." Zuko said quietly with his back turned to her. Katara looked around hopelessly and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together. She waited another minute, hoping that he would turn around and end her sorrow, but he didn't, he just kept his back to her. She ran from the room. Zuko looked at where she had been after she had gone, slammed the door, and broke down.

* * *

_**Ru:**__ Oh no!!!_

_**Bri: **That's so sad!!_

_**Tawny: **This was a really sad chapter._

_**Bri: **It's really long though. And I really liked the part at the beginning, with the Zutara action! (hehe)_

_**Ru: **Ok readers, this chapter is a present to 2wingo!_

_**Bri: **Thank you for your support!_

_**Tawny: **Yeah, thanks._

_**Ru: **You all should know what comes next!_

_**Together: **Please review!!!_

_-Directorchic16_


End file.
